Life
by kraziekim
Summary: All Bella Swan has known is her mom and moving until her mom moves them to Forks, WA where she finds out that her life isn't at all like she thought it was going to be.
1. Prologue

**A/N **I do not and will never own Twilight. All rights belong to S.M.

**Prologue**

Life. It is such a beautiful thing. It is everything that you need to live. It is everything that you need to love. This is why I do not have anything to live for. I do not have life. I have nothing to live for, nothing to love. No one to love. I wish I had these things, but I do not. All I have is school and my mom.

You see my parents divorced when I was just 6 years old. 9 months after the divorce my father was killed in the line of duty. Peter, my father, was an officer of the law in L.A. so it would be assumed that his life was always in danger, which is what put his marriage in such peril. I miss my dad. I remember all the times that we spent together, especially after the divorce. Those were the times that I coveted because it was just the two of us and whatever we deemed to do.

I loved my father with my everything. I understand that he was my father and that love is nothing like I would feel if I were to love another, but I want to love someone that was just as kind-hearted, loving, smart and handsome as my father. Granted I am only 17 and I have my whole of existence left to find this man, but I do not think that it is possible.

All of this you see is the reason why that all I have to live for is school and my mom. Renee, my mom, deemed it necessary to move after my dad was killed. She didn't want to raise me in such a violent city. So 6 months after my dad died we moved from town to town. From the west coast to the east coast. To the Canadian border to the Mexican border. And everything in between.

I do not know what my mom is looking for and why. All I know is that she has not found it. We have not lived in the same town for longer than 6 months. This is why I have no friends. All I have is my mom and school. School, you would think it would be hard for me to maintain my grades, but surprisingly it is easy. I have somehow managed to keep a 4.0 GPA. My mom does wonder how, she does not understand that all I have to worry about day to day is getting my school work done. She doesn't really understand my loneliness. I might forever be lonely.

I am to start a new school in 2 weeks, in a new town, Forks, WA. What a name? The only thing that really concerns me about being here is that we moved here for a man. A man that mind you I have not met, but my mom says is a prince. I just can't see how she can date this man that ironically enough is police chief here in this small town. And just to make things even more complicated his name is Charlie Swan. The only reason this is a complication is because you see my name is Bella, well actually Isabella, but I prefer Bella, Swan.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N** Disclaimer: I do not now or ever will own Twilight. This right solely belongs to S.M.

**Chapter 1**

_2 weeks later…._

My mom and I are on a plane from Jacksonville, FL to Seattle now. I am still no closer to knowing why we are moving to this small town of Forks so my mom can be with this Charlie. I know I should ask my mom, but do I really want to know? I guess maybe I do but something is at the back of my mind that I know that will shed some light on this situation. If only I could remember.

"Bella, are you okay hun?" Mom broke through my thoughts.

"Just thinking mom." I looked at my mom and I knew I had to ask something. "Mom, can I ask you a question and have you to be honest with me?"

Mom looked at me with trepidation. Like she knew what I was going to ask, but didn't want to answer me. I looked into my moms' sky blue eyes and although I saw the fear of what I was going to ask, I also saw the love and acceptance of what I was going to ask. "Bella, you can ask me anything. I will answer to the best of my ability. I will not lie to you, but I honestly do not know if I can tell you everything now, but know this my darling daughter. I love you and I never intentionally wanted to bring pain into your life."

I just looked at her wondering what she could possibly mean, but first I need to find out about Charlie. The name just sounds so familiar. That and the fact that we have the same last name, but that could just be a coincidence. Right?

"Mom," I took a deep cleansing breath so that I could get this out," I have been very understanding about all the moving around for the past ten years. I have never questioned once what you have been looking for. But now mom, right now I do not understand the need to move to Forks to be with a man that I have never met. You have never introduced me to one man much less this Charlie. What power could he possibly possess to make you want to move in with him Mom?" I could see my mom about to interrupt me so I took a finger and placed it over her lips so that I could finish without interruption."But the part Mom that really confuses me. Our last names. Why do we share the same last name as Charlie? I mean Swan is not that common. I don't know if it is a coincidence or not Mom, but I feel as if there is something more."

I slowly moved my finger from my mom's lips. Mom just stared at me and I could see the battle raging in her eyes. I saw tears slowly forming. I have never seen her so broken before. Not after the divorce with my dad or even his death, for I knew even though they were divorced that she still loved him.

She slowly combated the tears from falling, and I saw resolve come into her eyes. "Oh, daughter of mine. You always have been so very observant. I know I have dragged you all over this country and I have never given you a reason why, but I do guess that it is time for me to tell you a part of my story, and I just hope that you do not hold anything against me."

"Mom, I love you and no matter what may have happened I will always love you and be here for you. " I told my mom this is complete confidence. I mean nothing can be that horrible for me to not love her. Right? It's not like she has killed anybody.

"Bella, I am going to tell you about my life. I know I have told you some things, but I have never told you the whole of it. All I ask of you right now please let me get this all out without any interruptions."

"I think that I can grant you that mom."

**Renee's POV**

I looked at my daughter and what I saw in her dark brown eyes. So much like her father. I knew that even though she believes what she says she will probably never look at me with the same trust, love and devotion that is showing through her eyes at this point in time. I have always been a selfish person, and me dragging Bella around like this for more than half her life proves it, but I know that now I need to be the grown-up that has always seemed to allude me when it came to taking care of Bella. She is such an old soul, and it frightens me to no end that I am just going to add more years to it. Bella needs to know the truth though. It is going to pain me.

What my daughter doesn't know right now, and I won't tell her until we are in the safety of Charlie's home, is that I am going to be going on my own after I get her settled. She deserves to be a normal teenager for once.

"Mom, are you just going to stare at me for the entire flight?" Bella inquired me. In reality, I totally forgot at the moment that she was waiting for me to begin my story.

"Sorry hun. I just got caught up in my thoughts for a moment. Well, I hope that you are comfortable because this is going to be a long story, and probably a little heart breaking for you to hear, but I agree with you that you deserve to know.

It all started when I was just 16 years old in the small town of Forks, WA," I heard a small gasp come from Bella, but she didn't say anything, just looked at me with inquiring eyes." I fell in love with my next door neighbor, Charlie Swan." It was then I was transported to another time and place…..

**A/N** I will be continuing in Renee's POV in the next chapter with a flashback. I was going to put it in with this chapter, but duty calls with my almost 3 year old. I am not in this for the reviews so I will not ask that I have so many reviews till I post my next chapter, but I would like to hear your thoughts on how the story is proceeding. Hope you are enjoying and I am working on CH 2 now. It should be up tonight as well, but I am making no promises.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N** I do not and never will own Twilight. It all belongs to S.M.

**Chapter 2**

**Renee's POV**

-----Flashback-----

Charlie and I grew up next door to one another our entire lives. We were practically inseparable. Our parents at one point try to keep us away from one another, but that didn't work to well. We were 13 at the time, and we wanted to have our first kiss. We wanted our first kiss to be with each other. I knew I would never look at any other boy then the way that I looked at Charlie. He was tall for his age, already almost 6 feet, and he had the curliest brown hair, and the way that one of the curls always fell into his very expressive brown eyes. I knew, even at the age of 13 that I would never love anyone else. 

Charlie looked at me and asked," Renee, are you sure? I mean…I uh...I know I wa-want this, but is this what you want?"

Amused I looked into his eyes. I saw the fear of rejection in them, and all I wanted was for that look to go away, so in lieu of an answer, I rose up on my toes and gently placed my lips on his. He froze, but only for a second before he reciprocated the kiss. His lips were so soft and warm, not at all like you would expect. Slowly my tongue darted out of my mouth and traced the contours of his lips, and he opened his mouth to let my tongue in. Our tongues danced with each other. It all felt so right. My arms travelled from his arms to reach around his neck to bring his head closer to mine. Ever so slowly our kiss was deepening. Charlie turned us around so that my back was to the wall. I felt like I was in heaven, and that is when everything went haywire. 

One second Charlie was there and the next he was gone. I opened my eyes and my father was standing over Charlie.

"What do you think you are doing boy? That is my daughter and you are not to have your hands on her. Do you hear me?" My father bellowed.

"Mr. Smith sir, I do not mean any disrespect to you or Renee, and I know that we are only 13 sir, but I just know that I love her, and that there will never be anyone else that can make me feel like she does."

I have never heard Charlie sound so confident before. Wait! Did he just say that he loves me? I never thought that he would ever feel about me the way that I do him. I love him with everything in my entire being.

"You love my daughter do you? Well let's see what your parents have to say about this Charles Swan." My dad turned and looked at me for the first time since all of this happened."Renee, go to your room young lady. Your mother and I will be in to talk to you shortly. I am very disappointed right now."

-----2 hours later----- 

For the past 2 hours I have lain in bed thinking about the kiss Charlie and I shared and that fact that he declared his love for me. It shocks me to know end that he loves me. Never in a million years did I believe that he could love me too. I wonder what could be keeping my parents. I just want us to get this talk out of the way so that I can go find Charlie to let him know that I love him too. It was at this point that there was a knock on my door and my dad and mom walked through.

My dad who used to always look so happy and carefree right now looked so resigned. I wonder what could have caused this. My mom, who normally looked like she was going to just jump from joy, looked right now like she was just told that her dog had died. What could possibly have them look like this?

"Renee," my dad started out with such a heavy voice," I really don't know how to tell you this, so I am just going to come right out and say it. I took Charlie home after he told me he loved you, and let me say this. I may have seemed angry, but really I have always figured he loved you and you loved him, so really it came as no surprise. Anyway, I wanted to talk to his parents about the two of you. I wanted to set some boundaries in place that weren't needed before the two of you decided to kiss. Well when we got to his house I told him to go to his room so that I could talk to his parents. We talked and had everything settled, and called for Charlie to come out so that we could go get you and talk to the two of you together. Well Charlie never came out of his room, so his mom went to go check on him. He wasn't there Renee. She called for me and I went in there and had a look around. He took a suitcase with him and left a note. A note for you Renee."

At this my dad handed me the note. I really didn't think that I could breath. Why would Charlie leave? How is he going to survive? Why wouldn't he take me with him? Why would all he leave me is a note? 

At this last question to myself I decided to read the note. I slowly slid my finger across the seal of the envelope, and then pulled the note out. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I looked at Charlie's less than neat script.

**My Dearest Renee,**

**I know that it is going to hurt you that I have left. Know this; I love you with everything that I am. I cannot stand the thought of our parents rejecting our love, for I know that you love me too. I will come back in due time. I just need to get away for awhile. While I hope that you wait for me, I do not expect it. I need to do a little soul searching, when I am done I will be back for you. I love you.**

** Always,**

** Charles Swan**

-----3 years later-----

Charlie. I miss Charlie. I haven't even looked at another boy since Charlie left. Who could compare? Everyone in my life has been there for me, not letting me fall into a deep hole of despair. Peter, Charlie's brother has been my best friend. Peter and Charlie were close, so that in turn made us close too, but seeing as how he is 2 years older he will be going to college soon. He has been accepted to UW. Granted it is not far away and I will know where he is, I still feel as though that I am being abandoned again. I feel the tears well up in my eyes and they silently fall down my cheeks. 

"Renee?" I hear Peter call from the hallway. I try to dry my tears up but they keep falling as Peter walks into my room.

"Renee? Hey hey, what's the matter short stack?"

"Peter, I know that you are just going to Seattle but I feel like I am being left alone again. After Charlie left, everyone was here for me yes, but you were the one that was able to put a smile back on my face. You are my brother Peter, not my blood, but that does not matter because you have always been there for me."

I started crying harder and Peter wrapped me in his burly arms," Renee, it's going to be alright little sister. I won't say that I know what you are going through, but I will always be there for you. I will just be a phone call away and I can be here within 3 hours if you really need me."

"I'll be here for you Renee." A voice from my doorway said. This voice was very familiar. I looked up. I stared into the brown eyes I never really thought I would be able to stare into again.

"Charlie? Is it really you?"

"It's me. I'm sorry I left for so long. I missed you Renee. I love you still and forever."

At this point I forgot that Peter was still here. "Renee, I will see you tomorrow." Peter then looked at his brother," Hey Charlie. You got everything settled with mom and dad?"

"Yeah. Thanks Peter for being there for my girl. You are a good brother."

"It was no problem for me. Renee is good friend now and I love her like the little sister I always wanted."

Peter then hugged Charlie and walked out of my room. Charlie was still in my doorway looking uncertain. I guess I needed to say something so that he would come in.

"Charlie, come in and sit down. I guess there are things we need to talk about." He came in and sat down on the corner of my bed." I missed you Charlie, and when you left you took a part of me with you. I feel whole again now that you are finally back. It has been a long 3 years and you left before I could tell you that I love you too Charlie. With all of my heart and soul."

Charlie at this point looked like he could cry." I am so sorry that I left Renee. After talking to my parents for the past couple of hours I realize that I made a mistake in taking off like that. I wish I never left, but I did and for that I am sorry because for the past 3 years I have felt so lonely. I will never leave you again Renee. Never." At this Charlie moved closer and grasped my hand in his.

I knew at this point that my life was going to be perfect as long as Charlie was by my side.

-----2 years later-----

"Charlie!!! I can't believe we graduated. Now we can go to Seattle and get out of this town. I can't wait to see Peter again. It upsets me that he couldn't make it up this weekend, but I guess with us moving in with him in a couple of weeks that it is okay." I was just so excited that it was hard for me to keep from bouncing up and down. I can finally get out of this one horse town.

"Well Renee, I kind of wanted to talk to you about that." Something in Charlie's voice made my heart grow cold. "Renee. I won't be leaving Forks. You know how last summer I interned with the police department. Well…they offered me a full time position. All I have to do is take a couple of courses at the community college and I am set."

I just looked at Charlie dumb-founded for a few minutes before I found my voice.

"You mean to tell me Charlie that you are leaving me. We were going to go to college together and get married and now you are telling me that you are leaving me again. How can you? You said you wouldn't do this to me again." I ranted at him.

"Renee, you can stay here with me. I don't want to lose you again. You can go to the community college with me." He pleaded.

"You want me to stay here? You know that I have always wanted to get away from Forks. Away from Washington. Why do you want me to stay here? You have already gone and explored so I am just supposed to stay here and wither. I do not think so Charles Swan. I love you and probably will my whole life but I will not stay in this town."

"Renee. Come on babe. We can make this work. You don't need to get out of Forks to spread your wings. We can always take little vacations here and there. And to tell you the truth, the outside world isn't all that great babe."

Is he seriously telling me that I can spread my wings in a town that I can drive through in 5 minutes flat? I love Charlie, but I cannot and will not stay in this town.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I can't stay here. I won't. I love you, but no. Good bye Charlie."

I walked away. I did not turn around. I did not shed a tear. I went home packed my bags, said good bye to my parents, and called Peter and told him I was coming a few weeks early without his brother.

**A/N** Okay. So bear with me people. I will be getting to the Bella part of this story shortly, but I need to show Renee's side of things so that we can understand a little better on what she is going through. I was trying to get it all out in this chapter, but this story is just writing itself. I didn't know so much was going to happen until it showed up when I was writing. There should only be one more chapter before we get back to Bella and the present. Hopefully it will be up tomorrow night, but I have school work that I have been neglecting. I hope you are enjoying so far and I look forward to any reviews you decide to leave me. As always I do not expect reviews but they are appreciated.------kraziekim


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. All belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. I had a case of writers block. I hope that you enjoy it. It is my longest chapter to date.**

**Chapter 3**

**Renee's POV**

_-----2 weeks later-----_

_It has been 2 weeks since I left Charlie and Forks behind. Peter has been great, my stability. He has been keeping me so busy with decorating my room and getting signed up for classes that I have barely had time to sleep much less think. _

_It is one of those times when there isn't much for us to do and I am in my room by myself just reflecting on all that has become my life when I smell what Peter is cooking for dinner. Hamburgers. Gross. At this I take off for the bathroom barely making it to the toilet._

_Peter hears and comes running down the hallway to me," Renee? Are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?"_

_I look up at Peter, "Peter, I feel better now. I just smelt the hamburgers and my stomach reacted badly. I will be fine."_

"_Well if you are sure, but you better tell me if you are feeling sick again. I am here to help you."_

"_I know Peter. I know and I promise to tell you if anything else comes up. Why don't you go finish dinner? I am going to get cleaned up a bit."_

_Peter left me alone in the bathroom so I could get a shower. Before climbing in I noticed that I was out of shampoo, so I looked under the sink to find an extra bottle when I saw an unopened box of tampons. It then dawned on me that I haven't had a period in over 2 months. Prom. The first time Charlie and I were intimate. I started to panic. We were careful. We used protection. How could something like this happen to me? WHY NOW!!!_

"_Renee? Renee? Is everything alright? Why are you screaming?" Peter barged in. After seeing I was unharmed I saw him slowly take in my naked form. I saw so much lust in them that I didn't even think about what I was doing next. I walked over to Peter, took his face in my hands, and brought his face closer to mine. His eyes connected with mine and I saw the love pouring out. Has the love always been there, but I was so blind in my love for Charlie to see it? Do I love Peter back? I think I do in the fact that he has been there for me, but does he really deserve a love that isn't whole?_

"_Peter, I'm scared. I think that I am pregnant. I don't know what to do. I love Charlie and I wanted this for the two of us sometime in the future, but he doesn't want to leave Forks again, and I can't stay there. Forks was starting to suffocate me. I can't go back Peter. I can't. I can't" I broke down sobbing._

"_Shh. All will be okay Renee. I can take care of you and my niece or nephew. I will marry you and raise the baby as my own. In fact I was just offered a position in L.A. at their police academy. We can get out of Washington and see some of the country. What do you say Renee? No one but us will ever have to know that the baby is Charlie's."_

_I sat there thinking on what Peter was saying. He is telling me that he is willing to raise his brothers' baby as his own. This really does prove how much he truly loves me. I do know that I need to make sure that he knows that my love will always remain with Charlie, that the only love I feel for him is familial._

"_Peter, it sounds good to me, but I need you to understand that I will always love Charlie. He will be forever in my heart. I love you too Peter, but it is so much smaller than the love that I feel for your brother."_

"_I know this and I accept it Renee, but I cannot let you go back to Charlie and Forks knowing that it will just kill your spirit. I love you and I will take whatever amount of love that you can give me and I will cherish it to no end."_

"_Thank you Peter."_

_-----6 years later-----_

_Life with Peter has been good, not great mind you but not bad either. Although these past few months I feel as if Peter has been pulling away from me. He has been spending more time at the station than normal, and when he is home he is off in the den watching the sports channel. He hasn't even given Bella, my sweet little girl, his brothers' daughter, any attention in I don't know how long. It is starting to affect her. _

_I need to confront Peter when he gets home. He needs to know what he is doing to me. To Bella. Just then the front door opens._

"_Hey Renee, I'm home, but we are working on a case so I can't stay long. Just came to eat and shower, then I got to get going again."_

"_Peter." He looked at me. I think he noticed the tone in voice. "Peter, we need to talk. You are never home anymore. You said you would be there for Bella and me, but you haven't even given Bella the time of day in I don't know how long. It is hurting her Peter, you are the father she knows. I am your wife, and you haven't even spoken more than 3 sentences to me in a single day for the same amount of time. What is going on Peter, and do not tell me that it is work? I know that it is something else. Just tell me Peter." I pleaded with him._

_He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He then looked at me and I saw how sad and guilty his eyes were._

"_Renee, I am so sorry. You will never know how sorry I am. I loved you for the longest time. I knew that you would never love me like I loved you, and I thought that it would be enough, but it wasn't, and so slowly over the last few months I realized that I don't love you anymore. I have fallen in love with someone else. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how I would be able to just walk out of yours and Bella's life. I don't want to cause any unnecessary pain, but I cannot control the feelings that I have. I wish I could I really do, but I can't. I know I am supposed to be with her. I just know it deep down in my bones."_

_Peter was looking at me with imploring eyes. Hoping for me to see that he truly didn't mean for this to happen, but also to just let him go. I can do that, but I cannot and will not let him walk out of Bella's life. He is her father for all intensive purposes._

"_I understand completely. I do. But before leave this house for good because I cannot fathom being in the same house as me right now, I need to make sure that you are not leaving Bella without a father. Tell me that you are still going to be there for her._

"_Of course I am going to be there for her. I love Bella more than my own life. I will always be her Dad and nothing can take that away from me. Not even you Renee because since we left Washington, Bella is all that I have left of my family."_

_And I knew that was true. I had begged Peter to sever all contact from his family because I didn't want them to know about Bella. I knew it was my fault that he didn't have anything left. I was selfish, and it was just now that I realized how much Peter had sacrificed to care for and protect Bella and me._

"_I am so sorry Peter. You deserve your happiness. You have been there for Bella and I since the beginning and I will be forever grateful. You will always have a place in my heart Peter and I wish you all the best."_

_Peter was looking at me with unshed tears in his eyes, "As you will always have a place in my heart as well."_

_Peter went upstairs to pack his bags so that we could sit down with Bella when she got home from school so we could tell her what was happening. We have decided to just tell her that the stress for me dealing with Peter's job is the best way to go._

_-----9 months later-----_

_When Peter and I told Bella about our divorce she took it remarkably well. We all adjusted to our new routine. Bella would stay with me during the weekdays and would go to Peter's and his now fiancée's house on the weekends. We were all content on how things were going._

"_Mommy, when is Daddy going to be here to pick me up? I am so excited because he is taking me to the zoo and aquarium this weekend." Bella asked running into the kitchen._

"_He should be here within the hour. I am-" the phone started ringing " hold on baby."_

_I grabbed the phone off the hook, "Hello?"_

_The voice on the other line said, "Hey Renee."_

"_Hi Peter. Shouldn't you be on your way to pick up Bella?"_

"_I got a bit delayed with this new case that we are working on, but I should be there by dinner time. Tell Bella I love her and I will see her soon."_

"_Ok. That is not a problem. Take care of yourself Peter. Bye"_

"_Bye."_

_Bella looked at me knowingly, "Daddy isn't coming right now is he?" All I could do was shake my head no at her for this has happened quite a few times in the last couple of weeks._

"_It's okay mommy. I do understand. Daddy has an important job keeping bad guys away." My ever grown up daughter decided to stated to me. She can be much too observant at times._

_A couple of hours later as I was in the kitchen getting dinner ready the doorbell rang. I took the towel of the counter and wiped my hands off. _

_I opened up the door fully expecting it to be Peter and walked back to the kitchen, "Hey Peter, Bella is next door playing with Sophie she should be back in a couple of minutes. Are you staying for dinner?" It was then that I actually looked up. And to my surprise it wasn't Peter that graced my home but two uniformed officers._

"_Mrs. Swan?"_

_I knew what this was about, I knew something like this was bound to happen someday, but why now? My baby girl is not even 7 yet. How is she going to take this?_

"_Yes officers?"_

"_We regret to inform you that your ex-husband has been killed in the line of duty. If there is anything that we can do for you or your daughter, please do not hesitate to call us. We are very sorry for your loss."_

"_Thank you officers for coming over personally to inform me. Drive carefully. Bye."_

_How in the world am I going to ever explain this to Bella?_

"_Mommy, I'm back." _

_Well here it goes. I just hope that she can understand that this was a part of Peter's job._

_-----1 week later-----_

_Bella took Peter's death hard. She didn't really understand at the time what a dangerous job her dad had. We tried to keep the bad things from her so that she wouldn't have to worry. She is slowly coming around, but honestly I do not know how she is going to fare. Right now I am sitting in Peter's lawyer's office to go over his will. I just wish that this man would hurry up so that I can get home to my baby. I don't like the thought of being away from her right now._

"_Hello Mrs. Swan, haven't seen you since the divorce. I wish we were here under different circumstances." Mr. Neese said as he walked to his desk._

"_Mr. Neese, can we just get this over with, I would like to get back to Bella before long. I haven't left her side since the news."_

"_I understand, but we are waiting on one person before I can begin." Mr. Neese looked up towards the door at this point and acknowledged someone there. "There you are. I don't know if you know your brothers' ex-wife. Renee Swan meet Charlie."_

_Charlie? What is Charlie doing here? Did he know about Peter and me? Does he know about Bella?_

"_Renee? Wh-What are you doing here?" Well I guess that answers that._

_I turned around to face the man that I still love and boy oh boy isn't he as handsome as ever. _

"_Hi Charlie. Well, um, Peter was my husband. We were married about 5 years ago."_

"_Oh. I see."_

_Mr. Neese then decided to break up this awkward reunion, "Ok. Well it seems as the two of you know each other so there is no need for introductions. So let's get to the will. Here is a copy for you Charlie and you Renee. To break it down. 1)Life insurance is to go in a trust for Isabella Swan till she reaches the age of 21. 2)House and savings are to go to Renee Swan. 3) Car and boat are to go to Charles Swan. All the details are there in the copies that I gave you. If you have any questions feel free to call. Charlie, Renee thank you for coming. Renee, tell Bella I said hi."_

"_Thank you Mr. Neese. I should get going." I said standing up and shaking his hand. I walked out the door so that I could quickly get away and into my car before Charlie intercepted me, but I guess I wasn't quick enough._

"_Renee, wait! I just want to talk for a minute. You owe me that for just leaving like you did." Charlie called out to me._

"_I owe you Charlie? What is that supposed to mean? You were to come with me. You chose that job over me and Bella, you knew that I didn't want to be stuck in that town." Oh no. I just told him about Bella. This isn't going to go well._

"_Who is Bella, Renee?" He said in a cold voice._

"_Bella is my daughter Charlie. Our daughter. I was already living in Seattle when I found out, and I didn't want to go back to Forks. I knew that you would never leave, so Peter and I left Seattle and moved here to L.A. without telling anyone so that we wouldn't have to worry about our families finding out."_

"_I have a daughter Renee, and you never gave me the choice to even know her. What gave you the right to do that? Your parents have been worried sick these past 7 years. You gave no word to them. They have been a mess. I have been a mess. I loved you Renee and I thought that once you saw that the rest of the world wasn't like you thought that you would come back. I have been waiting for you."_

"_You are right Charlie, I had no reason to keep Bella from you but my own fears. I haven't seen the world. I have been here in L.A. trying to raise Bella. I never thought I would go back to Forks, and I really don't think I ever will. There is so much that I want to see, and I think now would be a perfect time for it."_

"_I would like to meet Bella at least. Please."_

"_I don't think that would be best. She knows nothing about you. Peter was her father. She doesn't know that he had a brother, and right now I think that is for the best. She has been through too much in the past year with the divorce and Peter dying. I am not going to put her through anymore."_

"_I would like to meet her at some point Renee. I __**will**__ meet her at some point if I have to track you across the U.S. I will. Just you remember that because now she is all I have left of family."_

"_What do you mean? Where are your parents?"_

"_Mom and dad died about 2 years after you and Peter disappeared. They were hit by a drunk driver."_

_I gathered my courage and gave Charlie what was supposed to be a quick hug, but when I put my arms around him I reveled in his unique woodsy scent, and lost myself to times lost. After sometime I pulled out of his embrace and looked into his sad eyes._

"_I am so very sorry for your loss Charlie. I am sorry that Peter and I were not there for you. I can promise you this. I will bring Bella up to Forks sometime so that you can meet her. I do not know when though. I need to work through some things first."_

"_I can understand than Renee. Just don't take too long. Like I said, I will find you if I have too. Goodbye Renee. Take care of yourself and our daughter."_

"_Thank you Charlie. Take care of yourself too. Bye" I gave Charlie a peck on the cheek and ran to my car and got in before I let my tears fall._

_-----Present day-----_

"It took Charlie 6 months to call us after the will was read. I still wasn't ready so I packed us up and we moved. Charlie was true to his word and set to looking for us. Every time he found us, so we moved again and again. I just wasn't ready to face him and the life that you should have had Bella. I didn't know how. It wasn't until about a month ago that I realized that I was being selfish to your needs, so that is the reason we are heading to Forks. I don't want to be selfish anymore. I want to give you the life that you deserve, and give you the choice to know the father that I have always kept from you. I know that this is a lot to take in, and I am sorry that I have kept all this from you. I hope someday that you can forgive me."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I may have had difficulty writing it, but I liked how it turned out. Now review if you want. I hope you do, but I will continue writing even if you don't. I want to see what happens next. It will come back to Bella POV and stay that way until she meets her love interest. Now I do not know who that should be yet. I am not really Team Edward, and definitely a not a Team Jacob fan. Let me know who you think it should be. Her love interest won't be introduced for another chapter or two, so let me. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay so sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I had a major case of writers block, and I have been oh so busy with my newly 3 year old, my college classes, the housework, and my very annoying dog. I will try to update more reguarly but I am not making any promises because one I will still have all of what I mentioned previously, plus in next month my husband is coming home from deployment and having him home is going to really cut into my writing time as well. **

**Thank you for those that have reviewed, added me to favorites, and alerted to the story. I hope that you continue to follow the story.**

**Disclaimer: It is such a pity that my name is not Stephanie Meyer because if it was then I would be able to claim the Characters as my own, but alas my name is not Stephanie Meyer so I am left to just use her amazing characters in my own story.**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

OH. MY. GOD.!!!! All I could do was just look at my mom like she had two heads. And really she might as well have had two heads. Peter wasn't my father. He was my dad, but not biologically. No instead, my father was his brother that I didn't even know he had. My father, Charlie, didn't even know about me until after Peter's death, and wanted to meet me, but mom was too…too…well I don't even know to introduce us and tell me the truth. Now apparently after 10 years of running my mom has decided to stop and face her past.

"Bella honey, I know that this was a lot to take in, but can you say something? Anything at all would be welcome." My mom's voice broke through my minds wandering.

"Mom, I just don't really know what to say. I am just completely shocked right now and I just need time to wrap my mind around it." And of course as I was saying this the pilot was telling us that we were beginning our descent into Seattle. You have got to be kidding me. I am not ready for this.

I am not ready to step off this plane and come face to face with my mom's past, my future. I do not think that I am strong enough for this. This is just too unreal for me. It is like I have stepped into my own soap opera.

"Bella, come on, they need us to get off the plane." My mom brought me out of my internal ramblings.

We have been driving now for about 45 minutes and I still have not said a single word to mom since we were on the plane. Honestly what could I possibly say to her? I do not want to hurt her, she is my mom after all, even though for the past several years, since I was pretty much able to cook and look after myself I have been more of the grown up. Making sure wherever we were that all the bills got paid, the grocery shopping done, and all the other things that the parent is supposed to do for their child.

I see now why mom has acted this way, apparently she was so wrapped up in all this drama that she spaced on what I needed. At least she was able to keep a job. Maybe it would have been simpler if we had just stayed on the road. After all I am going to be going to college in less than two years. Why now? What exactly is going on in my mom's head that has her doing this now? If I didn't know any better it would most likely be out of selfishness. You know what it probably is. We are talking about my mom here. Apparently nothing has been done or said for my benefit.

" Bella. Bella. **Bella. ISABELLA.**" My mom's shouting finally brought me out of my musings.

I looked up from my lap where I have been contemplating all that my mom has told me. I looked through the windshield of the rental car and what I saw was a very picturesque 2 story house. It kinda looked like something out of one of the many books that I read to escape the realities of the road.

I looked over to my mom, and saw her looking at me very intently.

"Is this where we will be staying mom?"

"This is where you will be staying, Bella." Mom started to look very nervous. "This is where Charlie lives. I figured you should stay here. Get to know him a little. He is a good man Bella. You will get along with him quite well."

"Where will you be staying mom? Somewhere close I hope."

Mom was now looking at me with tears in her eyes, "Actually Bella. I won't be staying here in Forks. You remember Phil right?" I nodded. "Well, he is moving to Jacksonville, FL and I thought I would go with him. Let you have some space to think about things and to get to know Charlie without any interference."

I just looked at my mom incredulously. So I was right this whole Charlie thing is purely selfish. She wants to run off with a man 10 years her junior without her teenage daughter along for the ride, but you know what, I am not going to make her feel bad about this. I will do this. I will get to know Charlie. And as an added bonus I won't have to worry about moving until college. I think I am liking this more and more the more I think about it.

"If that is what you think is best mom, I am not going to argue with you. Will you be coming in with me?"

"No baby girl I won't. I actually have to get back to airport. My plane is leaving in about 3 hours so I need to go so that I can get through security. Here is a cell phone that Phil got for you so that we can keep in touch. I love you Bella, and I will see you soon. I promise."

With that I got out of the car, grabbed my luggage from the trunk, and walked up to the front door of my father's house, of whom I have never had the privilege of meeting before. I hope that he is expecting me.

**A/N: Don't hate me. I know it is a cliffie but hey if it makes you feel any better. I have the general idea what is coming in the next chapter, of course she meets Charlie, and well it just might also be the first day of school and the Cullens, but I am not too sure yet. What are your ideas on the matter? Also, love interest. Jasper? Emmett? Alice? Rosalie? I would ask about Edward but I do not think that I could live up to S.M. standards so I want to use non canon couples. Well except for Carlise and Esme. You cannot break those two apart, it would be blasphemous(sp?).**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Kraziekim**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am using them for my own amusement and hopefully yours. All belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I knocked on the door and held my breath. I really hope that Charlie and I get along, after all I am going to be living here for the next year and a half or at least until I am 18 which isn't until September. All of a sudden the door opens, and in front of me is a man that I am a carbon copy of basically. Brown curly hair, brown eyes, round, lean face, and short. Definitely my father.

"Isabella?" He doesn't seem too shocked to see me so I am guessing that Renee told him of my arrival. She actually did something responsible for once.

"Just Bella, please." I reply awkwardly.

"Ok. Bella, would you like to come in? I will show you around."

"That sounds nice."

Charlie grabbed my bags from the porch and motioned for me to enter the house. He took the bags and placed them by the stairs that were right at the entrance of the house. I followed him throughout the house, and you could definitately see that this place needed a woman's touch. It's not that it wasn't clean, it's just that it looked like the ultimate bachelors pad, from the entertainment center to the leather furniture. He took me upstairs and showed me where my room was. The walls were painted a deep blue with hunter green trim, my favorite colors, and the queen sized, mahogany four poster bed had a wedding ring style quilt in the same colors. There was a bookcase that lined the wall from the bed, in the same mahogany wood, as well as a desk and a dresser. All in all I definitely liked it.

"Charlie, this is perfect, so me. Thank you, but you didn't have to. I don't mean to be a burden."

Charlie was quiet for moment looking very pensive. "Bella, you are not a burden, and will never be. I had one of my best friends wife do this for you because you are my daughter, and I want you to feel comfortable here. I know you don't know me, and I know that Peter was your dad, but I would like to at least earn the title of dad as well. I will not force anything on you but I do want to get to know you, and I would like you to get to know me as well. Now Renee told me that you are a very reserved individual, and I can respect that, I was too at one point in my life as well, but with the help of Carlise, Esme, Billy, Harry and Sue I learned how to express myself, and it has made me a much more open person, I would like to help you as well. Only if you wish it though. It's just after Renee left, I didn't know what to do with myself besides work, but now I realize that there is so much more to life than just coasting by, so if you would like to I will help you."

So, I really don't know what to say to Charlie at the moment. To think that he wants to earn a spot in my life and not expect it is very considerate of him. And he wants to help me come out of my shell so to speak, is something that no one has helped me with before. Do I want this? Any of this? I think I do.

"Charlie, it means a lot to me that you aren't trying to force yourself into my life, I respect that. I…I would like to be able to come out of my shell so to speak, but..um…to be truthful, I am a little scared to. I always thought that I was just supposed to be the way I am, but I think…no, I know I would appreciate the help."

**ChPOV**

My daughter, Bella, so much like me when I was her age, well if I am being honest like I was until about 5 years ago, when Carlise, Esme, Billy, Harry, and Sue just got tired of it all, and basically forced me to break out of my shell. I won't force it on Bella, but I will show her that there is another way live.

"It will be no problem what so ever to help you, in fact I talked to the school and they have already looked over your transcripts and if you agree to take the final tests they will not expect to see you until the fall. This will give us time to get to know one another, and for us to work on your confidence levels. We don't have to do this, but I would like for us to."

Bella gave me a shy smile and replied, "That sounds good to me, I would like to get to know you, and I can show up to school at the beginning of the year instead of the middle, and maybe be able to make some friends."

"Perfect."

I showed Bella were her bathroom and closet were and then went downstairs to retrieve her bags so that she could unpack and get comfortable.

**BPOV**

After Charlie brought me my bags, he left the room to let me get everything to my liking in my room. I cannot believe he had a bathroom and walk- in closet built for me, something about Alice saying that it was a must for every teenage girl, whatever.

To say I was surprised that I don't have to go to school until the fall, well I would be telling the truth, Charlie is really one of a kind. I really cannot wait to see how the next 5 months play out. From the way that he has been acting I think that we are going to get along great, and I will proud to call him my dad.

**A/N: Well thank you for reading another chapter. So the next chapter, I will be fast forwarding through the next 5 months and Bella will be starting her Senior year at Forks High. She will be an all new Bella, and will knock the socks off all the students. I will be showing flashbacks from her time with Charlie, but I do think it is time to start up the romance part of this story.**

**So I ask for you to review and give your opinions on how you think this story is coming along. I would like to hear how I am doing, good or bad, I would just like to know.**

**Who should Bella find interest in?**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long in updating. Life has been all kinds of crazy. I hope you enjoy, and this was mostly a filler chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. All belongs to the ever present Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 6**

_---5 Months Later---_

**BPOV**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I reached for my alarm sitting on my nightstand. Groaning. I do not want to go to school today. Granted I normally like school, but I haven't been in 5 months, and add to the fact that I am starting a new school, just in time for senior year. Yay!!! Or not.

In fact I loved the 5 months I had off because I got to know Charlie, and I am proud to call him my dad. He told me all about how life was when mom left him, and how heartbroken he was, but with his lifelong friends he was able to pull through. He told me about finding out about me, and how he looked for me everywhere, and just how devoid of joy he was when he was so close, just to lose me again.

I honestly don't know what was going on with mom when she thought that running from dad was the right thing to do, but I am glad she came to her senses since then because I am honestly happy for the first time in 11 years.

Well anyway I should get ready for school. I still don't know any kids here my age because for the past 5 months, dad and I have been working on my confidence, klutziness, and all around my person. I had never been one to care about what people thought of me, but now I care about what I think about myself, all thanks to dad.

So now I am deciding what vehicle I should arrive to school in. I have my classic 1968 Mustang GT, hunter green, with brand new black leather seats that dad and I installed last week. This car represents both of my dad's because it was the car that Peter had given my dad in his will, and now it is mine. I also have my midnight black Ducati 1198 S, I love this bike, in fact I would have to say it is my most prized possession. Dad taught me how to ride, and in fact that is the day that I first starting calling him that.

_----Flashback 4 months ago----_

_I have been in Forks for about a month now, and Charlie and I are getting to know each other pretty well now. We have a lot in common, from music to surprisingly literature. Charlie is a fan of the classics, just as I am. I never would have guessed that. _

_I had just gotten out of bed and decided to make breakfast for the 2 of us. I was flipping the last pancake when Charlie walked into the kitchen._

"_Hey Bella, so I was thinking. We have gotten to know each other pretty well over this last month, but there is one thing that you do not know about me, and I think that you would rather enjoy this hobby of mine. It is going to take some patience and will power, but I have faith." _

_He seems just a little nervous that he is going to offend me somehow, so I am quick with reassurances._

"_I am sure that whatever you want show me Charlie that it will be fine. Well as long as you don't try and take me fishing again." I so don't want to bring that memory up right now. I would like to eat, and keep my food down._

"_No, no. No fishing. I do believe I learned my lesson on that._ "

"_Alright then, let's eat this breakfast, and then I am all yours for the day."_

_Life with Charlie is so easy._

_After breakfast, Charlie told me to go upstairs and get changed into jeans and a long sleeve shirt, and not to worry about shoes because he has taken care of that for me. What could we possibly be doing that he has taken care of my footwear? I guess that I will find out soon enough though._

_Done getting dressed in what Charlie told me to, I headed down the stairs. Being me though as soon as I got to the next to last stair, I tripped. Luck being on my side today though, Charlie happened to be standing there and kept me from face planting._

"_Thanks Charlie." I said while blushing quite profusely. I am sure I am 10 shades of red right now._

"_No problem kiddo. In fact what we are doing today should help with your inability to walk." He said while laughing at me._

_I gotta admit that I am willing to do anything that will help me with my klutziness. _

"_Well then Charlie, I say let's get going then. I am ready for anything." As I was saying this Charlie had gone to the hall closet and was getting out a box._

"_Here you go Bella. All that you need today to keep you safe."_

_Well now if that didn't leave me intrigued. I took the box and slowly opened the top. The first thing that I happened to see was a motorcycle helmet. Nothing fancy mind you, in fact it looked a little beat up, but for me it was perfect because I am sure that I am to add to the dings and scratches that already adorn it. I took the helmet and set it off to the side. Next up was an equally beat up leather jacket. Worn from age and use. I absolutely loved it. Taking the jacket I laid it over the helmet, and came across….cowboy boots? _

_For a minute I sat there looking from the boots to Charlie and back again. Charlie seeing the confusion on my face decided to finally speak up._

"_I know that the boots don't really fit in with the theme that I had going on there but when I was looking at the motorcycle boots. I didn't really see anything that said Bella, so I was walking through the mall and I saw these boots in a display and for some reason they seemed to fit you."_

_And that makes sense to me it really does. So embracing my and Charlie's new relationship I decided to jump up and thank him with a hug. He was caught off guard but quickly reciprocated the hug. I felt at home in his arms. The arms of…of my dad._

"_Thank you Dad. For everything."_

_I looked up at him and he had tears in his eyes. Tears of joy. After we got our emotions together, he took me and showed me the time of my life. _

That day was one of the best days of my life. Two months later I was ready to buy my own bike and I took my time picking out the one that fit me the best. So in light of this memory I will be taking my Ducati today. So I guess a little wardrobe change is in need.

I ran inside and took off the heels that I was wearing, ran up stairs, yes I said ran, and grabbed a pair of socks so I could put on the boots that my dad had gotten me all those months ago. I grabbed my leather jacket and helmet out of the closet, and I was ready to go. I decided today that I would wear the jacket that dad had given me all that time ago. It turns out that this is the jacket that he wore when he had left my mom all that time ago back when he was in high school, when he discovered life outside of Forks. I have since upgraded my helmet though to one that fit my bike a little more than that beat thing that dad had given me before.

After getting everything ready I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulders and hopped onto the bike. I started here up, and boy did my baby purr. I love my Lucy.

I raced towards the school. No care in the world while I was this magnificent piece of machinery. I saw the school ahead and slowed down pulling into the parking lot where it looked like the entire school was watching me pull up.

With my new found confidence. I pulled off my helmet and attached it to Lucy. Shook out my hair, and with my head held high I walked into the main building. Ignoring the calls of two boys who I am sure that thought that they were God's gift to women. Sorry to say. I won't be giving them the time of day. Actually no, so very **not** sorry.

**Unknown POV**

I don't know who she is, but I have to talk to her. I will talk to her. I will in fact to more than talk to her. I looked over at my brothers who were standing next me and they had twin looks of amazement on their faces looking at the goddess that just breezed by them, not giving their calls a second of hesitation. Yes, I definitely need to talk to this beauty.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, and since life has settled down a bit. I should be better about updating. Review let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, and also in advance if you review, but I will also be getting back to you personally.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am just using them for my story. All rights belong with Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I walked into the office, and saw a lady sitting at the desk. She heard me come in and smiled at me.

"You must be Isabella Swan. The Chief came in and already signed all your registration forms. I have your schedule here and a map of the school. I hope that you enjoy it here and if you have any questions don't be afraid and ask. Have a good day hon."

"Thank you…;" I looked at the desk and saw her name was Ms. Cope. "Thank you Ms. Cope. I will be sure to do that. And please it is just Bella."

With that I walked out into the hall and took a look at my schedule.

1st Period: Physics……Mr. Banner

2nd Period: Calculus…..Mr. Masen

3rd Period: Spanish 4……Ms. Rodriguez

4th Period: English 4…..Mrs. Jones

Lunch

5th Period: Free…….Library

6th Period: Choir…..Mr. Petriskey

7th Period: Gym…..Mr. Clapp

Well I have to say I am not looking forward to my morning, but my afternoon is going to be great. Now if it was last year I do have to say that I wouldn't be looking forward to Gym, but with all the things that I did with Dad over these past few months I know that Gym is going to be a breeze. In fact I cannot wait.

I am now sitting here in my first period and I am bored out of my mind. All Mr. Banner is doing is going over the syllabus for the year and classroom rules. Why do the teachers insist on putting us through this on the first day? I would rather just start learning, but hey I guess everyone isn't like me.

Finally I hear the bell ring. I grab my stuff and hurry out of the room this way I can avoid any over eager, puppy like boys. Calculus here I come.

**Lunch!!!!** Finally. I met Angela in Spanish. The first person that I have met today that actually seemed genuine. She invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch today. I decided to give it a shot. I would like to actually have some friends since I really haven't before had friends.

Angela and I stopped by our lockers and dropped off our books. We were making small talk on our way to the cafeteria.

"So Bella, have any guys caught your attention yet?"

"Can't say that they have Angie, but I have to be honest with you I haven't really been looking at the guys."

Can I be absolutely honest with her and tell her that I don't have interests in boys at all, but girls instead? She has been honest with me, so why not?

"Really Angie, can I be totally honest with you?"

We had stopped at this point, and she was staring at me with curiosity.

"You can tell me anything Bella. I have no room to judge anyone. I already told you my boyfriend is the president of the A/V club."

"Right. Well….I don't find boys appealing at all. In fact, well um, I like girls."

Shock. That is the only expression that is coming from Angela at the moment. Then I see trepidation. Oh no she thinks I like her and she wants to let me down gently. I need to beat her to the punch.

"I like you Ange. I do, but only as a friend. I understand though if you do not want to be my friend any longer."

Relief floods her eyes. "No Bella, I would still love to be your friend. Not even your liking girls is going to stop that." She smiles at me.

"Come on let's go get some lunch."

Angela and I are sitting at her lunch table talking with everyone, getting to know one another when I see 5 of the most gorgeous people walk into the cafeteria. They look like they just stepped out of a magazine with their flawless beauty. Why in the world are they in this tiny, rainy town?

Jessica, whom I have figured out, is a major gossip noticed who I happened to be staring at, and decided to fill me in on who they were.

"So I see you noticed the Cullens."

"The Cullens, as in Dr. Cullens kids?"

"Yep. The same ones. So they have all been adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme. The big burly one, is Emmett, he is with Rosalie, the tall blond girl. Then you have the single ones, Jasper, the tall blond boy, who by the way is Rosalie's twin brother. Sitting next to Jasper is Edward, with the red hair. And then you have Alice, the short black haired girl. And if I were you I wouldn't try and get Jasper or Edward to notice you. They think that they are too good for the girls in this school."

I looked away at this point. By the tone in Jessica's voice I would say that they denied her and she is still a bit bitter about it.

"I wasn't planning on it. Neither are my type."

I saw Angela fighting back laughter at this point. I was pretty close to laughter too when I noticed the look of incredulity on Jessica's face.

"What do you mean that they aren't your type? They are gorgeous. Beyond gorgeous they are perfection personified."

"That is your opinion Jessica, but let's just say that they aren't my cup of tea."

I left it at that, and continued talking to Angela about menial things until the bell for fifth period rang.

**EdPOV**

My family and I entered the cafeteria, a family of vampires mind you, and I was looking for the beauty that walked by me this morning without a second glance. I still don't get how she could just walk away from perfection. Nobody has ever caught my eye before until her, and she doesn't get that. I am basically fuming on how she could ignore me. ME!!!!

_Cut it out Edward. Your frustration is going to give me a headache._ Jasper thought at me.

"Sorry Jasper, but that girl this morning has me confounded."

"I know what you mean brother. Me too, but you are thinking about it too hard. It is just a human girl."

I see where Jasper is coming from. Just a human. I shouldn't let her get to me like this. I will just ignore her like every other human girl.

At this point I hear Jessica Stanley start to tell the new girl about our family. She is still a bit bitter about Jasper and I turning her down. That girl is just vapid. I wouldn't want anything to do with her even if she was a vampire.

I heard her tell the new girl that she shouldn't even bother with us because we thought we were too good for the girls at school. I waited for the new girl's response.

"I wasn't planning on it. Neither are my type."

We are every girl's type. What is this girl playing at? I am trying to get a read on her, but I am getting nothing. I have never had this problem before. Is it something with me? Is my power going bad?

"What do you mean that they aren't your type? They are gorgeous. Beyond gorgeous they are perfection personified."

Jessica couldn't believe that this girl wouldn't find us, and in her words, 'HOT. HOT. And just plain damn fine.'

Truth be told I couldn't believe this either, but I cannot get a single thought from her mind. This is really frustrating me.

"That is your opinion Jessica, but let's just say that they aren't my cup of tea."

Aren't her cup of tea? Is this girl for real?

"Edward are you okay over there brother? It looks like you are going to have a meltdown." Rose asked me.

"Yeah Edward your emotions are all over the place."

"Did you all hear what Jessica and the new girl were talking about?"

"Bella." Alice said.

"What Alice?"

"Bella. That is the new girl's name. And yes I heard what they were talking about. Us of course, and how Bella didn't find you and Jasper attractive."

"Exactly. How could she not find two male vampires attractive? We are made to draw in humans. Also I can't get a read on her. I cannot get a single glimpse into her mind."

"Okay Edward you are more upset that she isn't getting all hot and bothered about you, then the fact that you can't read her mind? Are you sure you are all right? Because frankly you have never cared about humans before, and are always about invading everyone's personal thoughts. Oh and if it makes you feel better. I can't see her. I wouldn't have known that she was going to be here if it wasn't for Carlisle."

What?

Everyone's thought were the exact same as mine.

"Alice. You can't see her? At all? And how did Carlisle know that she was going to be here, and not you?" I asked her. Slightly pissed.

"Well no I can't see her. I have tried. It's just not happening. And Carlisle knew because of his friendship with the Chief. Anyway the bell is about to ring, so we need to get going."

With that everyone got up from the table. Bella and her ability to block out Alice and me on everyone's mind, except for Alice. She was just thinking about Bella, and how she just knew that they were going to be the best of friends. If not more.

**A/N: So second update in two days. I am so proud of myself. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please. I will be updating probably on Tuesday. Have a good weekend all.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just borrowing some of the characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

"So lunch was interesting, Bella. Jessica I think about had a heart attack when you said you weren't interested in the Cullen's."

"Angie, I never said I wasn't interested in the Cullen's. I'm just not interested in Edward and Jasper. Anyway, I need to head to the library. I will see you in gym."

With this I waved bye to Angela and headed to the library so I could reflect on what happened during lunch.

I got into the library, and was told by the librarian to just take a seat and I could work on anything I wanted. I nodded to her and sat an empty table because I really don't want to talk to anyone at the moment. I just want to think about a certain pair of honey gold eyes.

"Excuse me? Is this seat free?" I heard a melodious voice ask.

I looked up and saw a pair of honey gold eyes just like I was just thinking about. With all of my new found confidence, I was able to reply without a stutter and blush.

"Feel free to sit there. As far as I know it isn't taken."

"Why thank you ma'am. I would like to apologize for this morning. I am not normally like that, but…let's just say that I can sometimes pick up on emotions and they influence my thoughts. I did not mean to come off like I was some kind of horny teenage boy."

Jasper looked liked he would be blushing, but for some reason isn't. He seems very well mannered, and I have to hand it to him, it does take a lot of courage to apologize to someone.

"Hey Jasper?" He looked up at me, "no reason for the apology. I have come to expect it, but thank you though for explaining yourself to me. Oh and last I checked you were just a teenage boy, and as far as I have heard they are all horny." I said with a smirk.

"You are quite the character aren't you Isabella?"

"I believe I am Jasper. I believe I am, but if you call me Isabella again I don't think that you are going to be thinking much because you won't have a head."

He looked at me shocked for a moment, and then laughed. I have to admit if I were into guys, I would be into someone like Jasper. All southern gentleman and like. Although I will never date Jasper, I do think that we could have a good friendship.

"So, Bella then?" I nodded, and he smiled. "Since we have gotten over this misunderstanding from this morning, I would like to ask you something."

"Ask away cowboy."

He smirked at me, "Cowboy? I think I like it. Anyway I was wondering if you would consider going to the movies with me?"

"I am sorry to say that I will have to decline the invitation Jasper."

"May I ask why?"

"Can I be totally candid with you Jasper? For some reason I find you a trustworthy person and you won't judge me."

"You can tell me anything Darlin'. You are the pencil. I am the book, and nobody without a key can get in."

"Corny Cowboy I do believe is your new name. Anyway, I find you extremely attractive Jasper, but you aren't my type. My type lies more in the fairer sex."

"Well then all I get to hope for is friendship then, which is fine by me because you seem to be an easy person to talk to. And I would never judge you for liking the same material as me because then I would have to judge my own sister, and well I rather keep my manly parts."

I laughed because really his sister didn't look like she could do much, that is if I am thinking of the right sister because I am pretty sure that the tall blond could do anything she wanted.

"Now why are you laughing Darlin'?"

"To be honest Cowboy, your sister is like over a foot shorter than you. I don't think she could take you on. Now if you are talking about the blond, well then I apologize profusely for laughing."

"I think you should apologize anyway. You do not know Alice. She is literally like a Tasmanian devil when she doesn't get her way, and then those puppy dog eyes she gives you. Well let's just say that she always gets her way."

"I will take your word for it Cowboy."

Jasper looked like he was thinking about something really hard for a moment, then his face just lit up with a brilliant smile.

"I have just a question to ask you, and you gotta be honest with me."

"Well I already told you my deep, dark secret so ask away. I don't think I could keep anything from you."

"So I might have heard your conversation in the hallway with Angela." I raised my eyebrow at him. "Okay. I heard and when she mentioned my family I stayed to eavesdrop. I am sorry, but let me get my question out." I nodded for him to continue. "Who did you mean when you said you where interested in the Cullen's?"

I took a breath. This is what I was avoiding in the hallway with Angela. I don't want anyone to know, but I really trust Jasper.

I whispered, "Alice."

I didn't look up from where I was staring at the table. I was thinking Alice, and wishing I could have her.

"Bella? Look at me Darlin'"

I looked, and all I saw was understanding in his honey gold eyes.

"Bella, you heard me say that I wouldn't judge because of my sister. Alice is that sister. And she would probably kill me for telling you this, but she couldn't look away from you all during lunch. So let me set the two of you up. I will say that I invited a friend to the movies. We all go out Friday as a family to the movies, and I will make sure the two of you conveniently sit next to one another. What do you say?"

Jasper sounds so confident that it will all work. Can I hope that it will? I think that I will. It never hurts to try. It will be good for me.

"Yes Jasper. Let's do it."

As I said this the bell rang and Jasper helped me gather my things like the gentleman he is. As we were walking out the door, he handed me my things.

"Here is my phone number Bella. Send me a text later so that I have you number, and then I will call you with the details later about the movies."

I smiled at Jasper and saw over his shoulder his two brothers and his other sister, "You got it Cowboy. Talk to you later."

With that I sent a wink over my shoulder and flipped my hair. As I was walking down the hallway I heard loud laughing, and what I think was growling, but it had to have been my imagination.

**A/N: It is always nice to know that my story is being read, but I would love to know what you think about the story, and if you like what is going on. Keep reading. Review please.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I am glad that you are all enjoying this story. I wasn't to sure at how it was going to be recieved.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!! I wish I did though.**

**Chapter 9**

**EdPOV**

"Here is my phone number Bella. Send me a text later so that I have you number, and then I will call you with the details later about the movies."

Bella smiled at Jasper and saw our family minus Alice, "You got it Cowboy. Talk to you later."

Bella started to walk away and then winked over her shoulder at Jasper.

_Cowboy. I really like it when she calls me that. Bella is one hell of a girl.-Jasper_

I couldn't hold it anymore. I started to growl, and I just couldn't hold it in. I want to kill Jasper and I will. Nobody is going to get in my way.

_Eddie man cool it. We are at school. As much as I like a good fight, we cannot do it here at school. - Emmett _

I took a couple of calming breaths because as much as I hate to admit it, Emmett has a valid point.

"I am fine, but you need to explain yourself Jasper. You can feel how much I like her. Why are you setting up a date with her?"

"It's not what you think Edward. I was setting it up so that we could all go to the movies. As a family and a friend. I got to talk to her this period and she is great. She will compliment this family well, in whatever capacity, but you need to understand that I do not like her in any manner but friendly, maybe brotherly. She told me something that would probably help you out in figuring out if she is for you, but she told me in confidence, and I will not break it. She trusts me too much to do so. All I will say is that you need to get to know her in a _friends_ only basis. Do not involve any romantic feelings in it. She will not reciprocate any feelings at this point in time."

I looked through his mind, and could come up with nothing with his conversation with Bella. It's like it did not happen at all. I guess I will have to take his word for it.

"I will take your word for it, but I have one question for you. How are you able to talk about Bella, but not have your conversation with her not in your mind?"

Jasper looked totally shocked by this.

_I was kinda thinking about it. Kinda weird that he cannot see any of it. Maybe it has to deal with the whole thing were her mind is blank to him. Why Alice cannot get a vision of her. Edward if you are listening to this we need to talk to Carlisle when we get home from school. Maybe he has heard of something like this before. Also I have a confession to make. I cannot feel her emotions at all either. Also, while this girl smells delicious, I had no burning in my throat at all because of her scent. - Jasper_

"I agree we definitely need to talk to Carlisle. Come on we need to get to class everyone. The bell rang 5 minutes ago."

**BPOV**

I am now in Choir. I have always loved to sing, but never had the confidence to sing in public, but Dad took care of that for me. We were just hanging out at the house talking and listening to music, when one of my all time favorites came on.

-----Flashback-----

"_So have you thought about what electives you want to take?"_

"_I don't know Dad. Do you have the sheet so we can see what they are offering?"_

"_Right here Bells."_

_I started to look it over, and nothing was really catching my eye, when I got to the end of the list. Choir. Oh how I wish that I could get over my stage fright. Probably never going to happen. Hey look at that, they have Art. I could do that._

"_To be honest Dad, I would love to do Choir, but I just don't think that I am ready for that. So instead I believe that I will do art."_

"_If that is what you want to do then, I say go for it."_

_We started thinking about menial things after that when the start of Kid Rock's and Sheryl Crow's song "Picture"_ _came on. I stopped talking and was listening to the words Kid Rock was singing._

Livin' my life in slow hell.  
Different girl every night at the hotel.

_At this point I noticed that Dad started singing._

I ain't seen the sun shine in three damn days.  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey.  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me.  
Lord, I wonder if I'll ever change my ways.  
I put your picture away.  
Sat down and cried today.  
I can't look at you while I'm lying, next to her.  
I put your picture away.  
Sat down and cried today.  
I can't look at you while I'm lying, next to her.

_I decided to sing to, singing Sheryl Crow's part._

I called you last night in the hotel.  
Everyone knows, but they won't tell.  
But their half-hearted smiles tell me somethin', just ain't right.  
I've been waiting on you for long time.  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine.  
I ain't heard from you in three damn nights.

_At this point Dad looked over at me shocked_

I put your picture away.  
I wonder where you've been.  
I can't look at you while I'm lying, next to him.  
I put your picture away.  
I wonder where you've been.  
I can't look at you while I'm lying, next to him.  
I saw you yesterday with an old friend.

_Dad was able to gather his bearings by this point so that he could continue._

It was the same old same "how have you been?".

_It was now the part where we had to sing together._

Since you've been gone my world's been, dark and gray.

_Dad and I continued to sing the parts respectively._

_Dad: _You reminded me of brighter days

_Me:_ I hoped you were coming home to stay.  
I was headed to church.

_Dad:_ I was off the drink you away!

_Both:_ I thought about you for a long time.  
Can't seem to get you off my mind.  
I can't understand why we're livin', life this way.  
I found your picture today.  
I swear I'll change my ways.  
I just called to say "I want you, to come back home.".  
I found your picture today.  
I swear I'll change my ways.  
I just called to say "I want you, to come back home.".  
I just called to say "I love you, come back home.".

_The song finished and Dad and I just stared at one another. I think that I was as shocked as my Dad. He_

_has a great voice. It was as though we were on the same wave length because we both started to crack up. We finally got ourselves together._

"_Bells, I really think that you need to do Choir. Your voice….your voice is beautiful. It needs to be heard."_

"_I want to dad I do, but I have the worst kind of stage fright."_

"_Well then we will fix this. We my darling little daughter are going to go to a karaoke bar. We are going to get rid of this stage fright of yours. And this is not open up for debate."_

-----Present time-----

That night we went to the karaoke bar, and I got over my stage fright with the help of my dad. He got up on stage with me and we sang "Picture" again. We got a standing ovation. I felt as if I was on top of the world, and nothing was going to knock me down. It was then I knew that I could do Choir without any fears.

It was at this point that I decided to look around the class to see if I knew anyone in here, since Mr. P, as he told us to call him was done telling us what he expected out of us, and that tomorrow, for us new people in the Choir that he would be finding out were best to place us.

I was slowly looking around when I saw the most beautiful face that I have ever seen, Alice Cullen. I could not look away from the perfection that was her. She noticed that I was looking and gave me the most beautiful smile that I think that out shined the sun. Then she winked. Winked at me. What could that mean? Before I could ponder it more though, the bell rang, and she was the first one out the door.

I cannot wait till I get to talk to Jasper again. He I believe is going to be my saving grace because he is willing to set me up with his sister. I really hope that that wink she sent me was because she felt the same attraction I felt, but I guess I really won't know until we actually talk to one another.

I made it to gym, and with it being the first day, it was a free day. Tomorrow we are expected to bring a change of clothes so that we can participate. So I am basically free to day dream about the magnificent creature that is Alice Cullen. I cannot wait until Friday.

**A/N: Keep reviewing please. I really like seeing what you think about were this is going because honestly I do not know myself. This story has basically taken a life of its own and I am just along for the ride. Anyway. Have a good weekend. I will not be updating till Monday evening because I am helping some friends move this weekend, but if I have the time I will be writing and updating because I am as excited as you are to see were my story is taking us. Next Chapter, I am thinking of doing Alice's POV but I think that I want to wait until they officially meet for the first time. Not sure yet. Let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it took me a little longer to write this chapter than I thought. It was quite taxing because I decided to go with Carlisle's POV. A third party if you will. He has a bit more backbone with Edward in my story because I don't like how he just followed along with what Edward said in the books. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all of you reading, and all of the reviews. Keep reviewing please so I know if I am doing a good job. I can deal with flames too. I need to know what I am doing wrong as well.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing. If I did, well I currently wouldn't be hoping to just fall into money.**

**Chapter 10**

**CPOV**

My 'son' Edward called me at work and told me that he and the rest of the children have something to talk to me about as soon as school is over. I hope that everything is okay. I would hate for us to have to leave this place. Forks is where we all feel as if this is home. This is where we all just feel a connection with. I do not want to have to leave early, but if it is for the safety of my family then we will do so.

I decided to call Esme to let her know what I know so that she can be prepared for all possibilities. I love my wife. She is everything to me, and I will do whatever I have to do to make sure she is happy. She was ecstatic when Rosalie found her soul mate in Emmett. She was disappointed at first when Edward and Rosalie didn't like one another right away. In fact to this day they barely tolerate one another. Esme wants all of our children to find love. When Jasper and Alice came to us, Esme was once again hoping that Alice and Edward would hit it off, but come to find out; Alice is interested in the opposite sex. I see nothing wrong with this, the only one who does is Edward, and well he has never been one to keep up with the times.

So I now have three children that are looking for their mates, and unfortunately for us, they are all looking at women. There have been a battle of wills in our house before, but then they all came to some agreement. I don't know, and frankly I don't really want to know, as long as they do not start World War III then we are good.

"Dr. Cullen? It is 3:30. You told me to remind you."

"Thank you Mrs. Stanley. I will be leaving for the day. Something has come up at home and I am afraid that I need to be there, but I have my pager for any emergencies."

"Yes Dr. Cullen. I will let the emergency staff know. Have a good night."

"Good night Mrs. Stanley."

I got home quickly, but unsurprisingly my children were there before me. I stepped out of my car and I heard the yelling and snarling. This is not going to be a good night at all.

I walked through the door to see Edward and Jasper the ones yelling at one another. Surprise surprise. I wonder what has done it this time.

"Edward. Jasper. Enough. We will talk about this like the adults we all are. Now we are going to sit down at the table and talk about what is going on between the two of you. Is that understood?"

Both boys looked at me and nodded. Everyone else is looking on with concern, except for Alice; she seems to be amused by the bickering of these two fools.

Everyone sat down and were looking at each other. I wanted to make sure the room was calmed before we even got to the crux of the matter.

"Jasper, if you could please. I do believe we all need a dose of calm at the moment." I felt a wave of calm fall over me, and I looked at Jasper appreciatively.

"Okay first. We are going to discuss, what Edward wanted to talk with me about in the first place, then we will work out the problem that Edward and Jasper seem to have with one another at the moment. Edward if you will."

"Well Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella-"

"Her name Edward is Bella. She does not like Isabella."

"Alice please, let Edward tell it his way." Alice rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything further.

"Anyway, _Isabella_," Alice looked like she wanted to interrupt again but did not, "Started school today. It wasn't until lunch that I noticed that she was different. I could not read her mind. She is completely blank to me Carlisle. I then come to find out that Alice cannot see her in her visions. Well at this point we wanted to bring it to your attention, but something else happened right before I called that really made it urgent. Jasper had a class with her, and they talked a little. It came to my attention after their class that Jasper could not feel her emotions. When I asked what they talked about Jasper would not tell me, so I did something just horrid. I tried to get it from his mind, but what they talked about; well it was like there was a bubble around it. I could not hear it at all. Jasper wasn't doing it. We figured it has to do with Isabella."

A lot of information to take in. I need to think about this. Could she know what we are? I mean Charlie knows. Could he have told her? No. He would not betray us, even to his own daughter. That man is just too honorable.

"Well it would seem Bella," Alice beamed at me, "well maybe she has an active power as a human. It is very rare, but not impossible. To be able to block the three of you out completely though is unique. The way each of your powers work is totally different from the other. I do not know what to make of it, but I am sure with her being Charlie's daughter that we will be spending time with her on occasion and we can talk to her, and maybe we can find trust in her to let her know of our kind. If she accepts us as her father has, then I am sure she will have no problem helping us experiment."

Everyone looked thoughtful. I know that we are not to allow humans to know of our existence, but I have a friendship with the rulers of our kind, the Volturi, and we have come to an agreement that if I have a need to, then I am allowed to let no more than two humans know of our existence in one lifetime. Charlie being one, and if all goes well, then Bella will be the second. Then when they are both deceased then we start again.

"Does anyone have a problem with this? Let's take a vote." I nodded to Emmett to start.

"No" Emmett

"Yes" Rosalie

"Yes" Edward

"No" Jasper

"No" Esme

"Definitely not" Alice

"No. So the no's have it. We will tell Bella when we think the time is right. Although Rosalie, Edward, I would like to know why you would not like to tell Bella. Rosalie you start."

"Personally Carlisle, I am a little afraid. We are not able to tell anything about her. She blocks the three people that we have come to rely on, and what if she is to harm us, we won't know her intentions."

"I see where you are coming from Rose. I do, but do not forget. She is just a teenager who has no idea what she is doing as far as we know. Also, she is Charlie's daughter, you love Charlie Rose. You respect and admire him. We owe it to him to trust his own blood."

"I see your point Carlisle. I will attempt to trust her as I do Charlie."

"Thank you. Now Edward your turn."

"I do not want her to know of our world because she just seems too innocent to be put into this situation. In fact I will not allow it. She is to be my mate, and I will see to it that she leads a normal, _human,_ life."

"So you are saying she is your mate? How do you know? From what I have gathered from you all, the only one she has spoken to is Jasper, and you cannot read her mind to know if she has even noticed you. We will be telling her Edward. I am head of this family, and you are not to dictate what we do. Is that understood?"

"Yes Carlisle I understand. And to answer your question, well her mind is blank to me, and well her blood seems to call to me. I just know she is mine."

"For one Edward, she is blank to everyone. Also if her blood calls to you, then you need to be cautious around her. Do not force yourself to be around her because it could end disastrously. Now Edward, Jasper, I do believe we need to know what you were quarreling over. Edward if you would begin."

"Jasper has asked Isabella to go to the movies with us on Friday. If anyone of us should have done this, then it should have been me. As I have said, she is **MY** mate."

"Jasper would you care to elaborate on this."

"Yes I would. For your information Edward, she is not interested in either of us romantically. You should know this already though for you were eavesdropping on her during lunch, and heard what she had said. I saw Bella sitting in study hall, and decided to see if what she said was true during lunch, without letting her know that I knew what she had said. She confided in me some stuff, saying she felt like I was trustworthy. We got to talking about different things, and well, I want to be her friend. She is entertaining, and not as shallow as other teenage girls. I figured she would get on with the family, and invited her to the movies with us. I didn't and still do not see a problem with this. I had already explained this Edward but when we had got home I had just received a text from Bella saying that she talked to Charlie and he said it was alright with him for her to come with us. Edward got his panties in a bunch and decided that I want her for myself when I already said I wasn't interested and neither was she."

I reflected on this information for a moment. Bella finds Jasper trustworthy. This could work to our advantage in gaining her trust for the rest of the family. I also believe that it would be good for Jasper to have a friend outside of the family, and he definitely needs someone to trust him without any reservations.

"Carlisle, I cannot believe you would allow Jasper, the reason why we had to move the last time to befriend a human. He cannot be trusted."

"Enough Edward! You are one of the main reasons Jasper has such a low opinion of himself. He can control himself. I have faith in him." Alice said with so much pride and conviction in her voice, that it had Jasper beaming from her emotions. I do believe that if Alice wasn't interested in women that she would be madly in love with Jasper.

"Alice is right Edward. We all need to have more faith in Jasper. Jasper, we would love to have Bella join us on Friday. Alright, now everyone go hunt, relax and get ready for school in the morning. I want no more fighting on the Bella subject. Edward, also, if she says she isn't interested, and you try to push her, I. WILL. SEND. YOU. AWAY. You are starting to think that you are better than everyone else, and believe you can have your way; well that is not how the world works. You better get used to it."

"I understand fully."

"Good. Now everyone go. Alice-"

"No problem Carlisle. I will be back down in fifteen minutes. Everyone will be gone by then."

So much tension. I am sure if I wasn't a vampire I would have a headache from hell.

"Do you want me to wait with you dear?"

"I would love that Esme. I just need to ask Alice a couple of things, then we will go hunt and maybe just go to our place for a couple of hours before sunrise."

"That sounds great. I will wait for you outside while you talk to Alice. I love you."

"As I love you Esme. Always."

Esme smiled at me before she headed out the door. I heard Alice descending the stairs, and before I could voice any of my questions, Alice answered.

"No Carlisle, I have not seen anything in the near future concerning Bella, but I should tell you what I have seen. Jasper, within the next two months will find his soul mate. She is a vampire, and she already drinks animal blood. She will help Jasper in so many ways, as will his best friend, Bella. No I cannot see her, but I can hear when in my visions they are talking about her. Bella is not Edward's soul mate as he seems to believe. I see Edward try to pursue her in trying to buy her love with extravagance, but it will not work. I know this because I see Charlie coming to talk to you about his behavior and to ask you to deal with it because it is upsetting Bella. Also, I do know that Bella will be in our family. As your daughter, and a sibling to Rose, Emmett, Jasper and his mate. Carlisle you have to make sure not to think of this because it will just cause Edward to be more forceful in him attempt to get Bella. Bella is to be my mate. I do not know how or when we are to get together. I have just seen in my future me standing next to a white bubble. From what Edward said what was in Jasper's mind that is protecting his conversation with Bella, I have no doubts."

"You have given me quite a bit to ponder here Alice. I really hope that you and Bella get together soon because I have a feeling that if you don't we are going to be dealing with a lot more drama than we need to. I will not think about this for as long as you and Bella are not together Alice. I do not want to jeopardize you future relationship. Have you seen anything on Edward's mate? If you have maybe we can find a way to get her."

"Sorry Carlisle. As long as Edward is deciding to be with Bella, there will be no one else for him. And I agree that we are going to be going through too much drama."

"I quite understand this dilemma. Now if you do not mind, I am going to go spend the evening with my lovely wife. You have a good night Alice."

"Thank you Carlisle. You as well. See you in the morning."

We are definitely going to be seeing World War III around here, but not because of Jasper and Edward as I thought, but Alice and Edward. I surely hope that Edward doesn't push too hard. He was my first companion, and I wish that he would find love, but he is just trying to go after the one girl that confounds him. I do truly wish Alice all the luck in the world right now. She is going to need it if she is going to try and court Bella with Edward around.

**EdPOV**

_I do truly wish Alice all the luck in the world right now. She is going to need it if she is going to try and court Bella with Edward around. - Carlisle_

Alice is going to court **MY** Isabella. I do not think so. I will get to her first, and she will see that she is meant for me. She will. I mean why would she consider going for a girl. That is just wrong, and she will want nothing to do with Alice. She is **MINE!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well I got another chapter done. It took me a little longer tonight because I had to use a replacement computer because our main one took a crap last night after I finished updating. The computer I am using right now is so tiny that I had to chicken type everything. Well anyway hope you enjoy the chapter, and there is a surprise at the end. Thanks for reading, and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but oh boy I wish I did.**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

So here I am on my second day in Forks High, and now that I have seen the perfection that is Alice Cullen, well I have seen her everywhere. It turns out that while I was ignoring everthing and everyone yesterday that I missed that she was in all of my morning classes. Now that I have seen her though, it is like I am tuned as to where she is. I still haven't approached her, I really have no clue as to how to. I don't know anything about her at all. I guess I will have to talk to my corny cowboy during study hall. Maybe he can enlighten me as to what we are to talk about when we meet for the movies tonight. That brings to mind, why did they start school on a Thursday?

"Hey Bella, are you listening at all?"

"What did you say Jessica?"

"I said, do you know why all the Cullen's are looking at you?"

What all the Cullen's? At this I whipped my head around to see what was going on, and well all five Cullen kids were looking right at me. Gaining some of the confidence that I had gained with my dad, I stood up and walked to the Cullen's table, and took a seat at the only open chair. right in between my new best friend Jasper and my angel Alice. Unfortunately it was also right across from the broody one, but hey at least I got to sit next to Alice.

Looking at Jasper I asked, "Hey Cowboy, care to inform me why you and your siblings were all looking at me just now?"

"Well Darlin' we were just talking about the movies tonight, and trying to figure out what to watch, and Alice here mentioned that since you are joining us tonight that you should pick. So do you know what you want to see?"

Wow! Alice wants to know what my opinion is. Somehow this makes me ecstatic. She cares about what I think. Maybe this will work out. I decided to let Alice know that I appreciate the thought, but how? Well her hand is sitting on the table, maybe I can grab and squeeze it, and just maybe keep my hand there.

"Thanks Alice for that. It is very considerate of you." I then placed my hand over hers and sqeezed. Her and is so cold. I started to rub her hand with my thumb to create some friction. It was then that Edward decided to get into the conversation.

"Well I had the thought as well Isabella, Alice just beat me to saying it." He then gave me a crooked smile, that if I was straight would have dazzled me, but I'm not so it didn't. When I didn't swoon he looked a little flustered, and well I just couldn't help but giggle.

"So Bella, any ideas on what you want to watch?" My angel asked, and well this is the first time that I have heard her speak, and well I wanted to swoon, but I held my posture.

"Well I have been wanting to see 'The Book of Eli'. What do you all think of that?"

Everyone smiled at me and nodded there approval, except for Edward, he was staring at Alice and I's hands, which somehow had become entwined. I do not remember this happening, but I am not going to complain, and apparently neither is Alice.

"Well I should be getting back to my table, so I can finish eating. What time should we meet at the theater?"

"No need Isabella. I will pick you up and talk to your father. You don't have to worry about a thing?" Edward said, and well he is just starting to piss me off.

"Edward is it?" He nodded and smiled. "Well then Eddie, my name is Bella, no one calls me Isabella. I will not answer to it. Also I believe you didn't ask me if I wanted you to pick me up, and I will not be needing you to pick me up in any case. I am not going on a date with you, I am going to the movies with my friend Jasper here and your family. So if that is all, I am going to go." I looked at Jasper, and well he was holding back a laugh, apparently at my tirade. "Cowboy, I will see you in class."

I got up from the table, and reluctantly untangled my hand from Alice's but not without sqeeing it one last time. I leaned over to Jasper and kissed his cheek, and gave him a wink. I waved to Emmett and Rosalie, and flicked Edward off. The look on his face was just priceless. He looked absolutely scandalized.

I am now at home. The rest of the day past by quickly, but I am disappointed because Jasper wouldn't tell me a thing about Alice, saying that it is normal to find out about a person by actually talking to them yourself. So now I have to figure out questions to ask Alice. I hope we have time before and after the movie ends to talk some. Without any interferance from her brother Edward.

Dad seems to be excited that I am getting close to his friends kids. I haven't yet told him of my interest in Alice, but I will soon because after what happened in Choir this afternoon, I have no doubt in my mind that she likes me as well.

I had just sat down when suddenly my hand was no longer on the desk in front of me but in a cold, hard, feminine hand. Alice. I knew without looking, but when I did, her honey gold eyes caught my brown ones and I felt like I was drowning in adoration. Alice smiled at me, and I felt like I was staring into the sun with how bright her smile was. I did not want to look away, but alas Mr. P decided to start class, with us all doing breathing exercises. It was with that one act though that I knew that my feelings were returned.

I cannot wait until we meet at the movies. I am ready to start this adventure that I am sure Alice is to lead me on.

"Oh my angel, I have only spoken a handful of words to you, but I am sure I am falling for you. I only hope that you are there to catch me."

**APOV(Finally)**

I cannot believe that my soul mate is finally in my life. I just wish I could see her in my visions. I need to know that she is going to be okay. Today when she grabbed my hand, I felt like I was complete for the first time in over a century.

We are meeting with Bella at the movies in 2 hours, and well I cannot wait. I want to talk to her, get to know her. Unlike Edward, I have no ill will towards Jasper. Jasper and Bella were meant to be best friends, and I know that it will be a good friendship for the both of them. I may not have seen it, but it is like it is fate, it is just one of those gut feelings that you cannot ignore.

Tingles. A vision is coming. I hope it has something to do with tonight.

-----VISION-----

_"Oh my angel, I have only spoken a handful of words to you, but I am sure I am falling for you. I only hope that you are there to catch me."_

-----END OF VISION-----

Well, I have never just gotten a vision with just sound before, but it was of my saving grace talking to me. She called me an angel. I only hope I live up to that endearment for her.

"I will be there to catch you everytime, my beautiful savior. My Bella."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Again thanks for reviewing and reading. I am liking the response that I am getting. I have been asked when you will find out how Charlie knows about the Cullens. Well that will come as soon as Bella finds out they are vampires. Which very well may be the next chapter. So I would say within the next 2-3 chapters. Keep reviewing and reading. I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. I am going to crawl into a corner and cry.**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

I have an hour and a half till the time that Jasper told me to meet his family. I am nervous, but I feel confident that this is going to be the best night of my life. Now to find something to wear for this night. I think I want to ride my Ducati, so that means no skirts or dresses, but that isn't me anyway, so jeans it is. I grabbed one of my favorite shirts. It is a bit worn, but it hugs all my curves just right. To top everything off, I will wear the jacket that dad gave me, with my new boots that I bought last month. Since I am just going to throw a helmet on my head, it doesn't make sense to do my hair, so a ponytail will do. And just a bit of eye make-up. Well I am ready. I smile to myself and go downstairs to say bye to dad.

"Hey Dad, I am going to head out now. I have to meet the Cullen's in about 45 minutes."

"Sounds good kiddo. Have a good night and tell Carlisle and Esme that I wish I could make it, but I have the evening shift tonight. Also, I know that you are 18 Bella, but I was wondering if you could ask the Cullen's if you could stay with them tonight. I don't feel right with you staying here overnight bye yourself. There have been some killings in the area, and I just want you to be safe."

Dad wants me to stay with the Cullen's? Well I certainly have no problem with that, well as long as Edward stays away, and well maybe I can stay with Alice in her room.

"Yeah, I will ask them. I really want to get to know them better, so maybe this could be a good chance."

"I know that they want to get to know you too Bella. They are the ones that tried to help me find you when Renee ran off with you."

Didn't know that. It is true you learn something new everyday, and if things go my way, well then I will be learning a lot of new things tonight, hopefully all about Alice.

The drive to Port Angeles didn't take long at all, ecspecially since I didn't exactly follow the posted speed limit, but hey, I am afterall human, I am allowed to make mistakes. Even if I do it on a normal basis. As soon as I parked my bike, I was plucked off the seat like I was a feather. Who in the hell is strong enough to do that? I did the only thing sensible to me at the time, and well I screamed like I was a 12 year old girl seeing her favorite T.V. star crush.

"Woah there Darlin'. It's is just my brother Emmett being himself."

"Cowboy, how in the hell is Emmett able to pick me up like a feather? I get that he is ginormous and everything, but seriously is he on steroids? And if he is I am guessing that his favorite brain is probably the size of a pea."

I heard laughter all around me. I guess the rest of the Cullen's decided to join us.

"Bella, I am all natural babe, and I am definitely not the size of a pea. I can show you if you would like."

"No thank you Emmett. I do not want to be scarred for life. I mean I am already repelled by the male species, I would hate to have to give up my friendship to Jasper over there because of you."

Apparently I am still in Emmett's arms because when I said this I was being jostled by his laughter.

"Bells you are awesome. You are my new little sister because someone as cool as you, well you need a cool big brother."

"You are right I do need a big brother. Someone to keep the big bad men away from me. Far far away. And really who said you were cool? I want to know so that I can set them straight. And put me down you bear."

"Yeah put her down Emmett. Since you have claimed her to be your sister, that means I need to get to know my new sister in law. Make sure she approves and all." Rosalie said. Wow, I didn't think she liked me.

"Bella, I am Rose. You know the rest of the kids, but these are our parents, Carlisle and Esme. So now that you know everyone, how about you, Alice, and I go and talk for a bit, while the parentals and the boys go get the tickets."

"Sounds good to me." Alice said smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay girls. I want you two to dish. What is going on with the two of you?" Rose asked.

Alice and I looked at one another, and once again I got lost in her eyes. I just wanted to go up to her and kiss those red, plump lips. They just look so damn kissable. I saw her eyes flicker to my lips as well. My lips started to tingle with anticipation. I at this point forgot all about Rose, it was just me and Alice. Alice took a step towards me and reached for my hand. I grasped her hand like it was a lifeline, and pulled Alice towards me. She slammed into me with so much force that I ended up falling backwards all the while pulling Alice with me. She landed on me, our legs were tangled and her hands were on either side of my face. Our fall though did nothing to stop the anticipation of our first kiss, and I wanted it. Apparently so did Alice because the next thing I know, Alice's lips are caressing my own. I felt like I was on fire even though Alice seemed to be emitting cold. I would wonder why, but at this moment her tongue is begging entrance into my mouth, and well I do not think that I will ever be able to deny my angel anything.

"Alice? Bella? Hey I get it the two of you are head over heels for the other. You can let each other go now. Hello? Girls? Get your asses up right now before I go get Edward."

Rose mentioning Edward brought me out of my Alice induced coma. I really don't want to have to deal with that douche right now.

"Don't you dare Rose. I will literally pull apart your limbs and feed them to the dogs." My angel threatened Rose.

"Fine, fine, but we have to get going, the movie is about to start. I will leave the two of you to walk together, but if I do not see you within 5 minutes I am coming for you with back up." With this Rose walked off.

I looked at Alice, and the way she was looking at me, I just wanted to pull her back to me, but I am willing to go sit down next to Alice in a dark theater. Shivers ran down my back at the thought.

Alice took my hand and we started walking towards the doors.

"So Bella, I really wanted to get to know you before our first kiss, but what do you say about getting to know one another after the movies?"

"I agree fully. I wanted to talk to you as well, but Alice I would not trade that kiss for nothing. It was the most incredible thing that I have experienced in my life, Angel."

"It was the same for me, but we will finish this conversation after the movie, my family is waiting for us, and well Edward looks ready to kill."

I looked up, and Edward really did look like he wanted to kill.

**APOV**

We filed into the theater, all eight of us took up most of the row. Carlisle made sure Edward was between him and Emmett, Rosalie and Esme next to them. I sat next to Rosalie and Bella was in between Jasper and I.

I heard Bella ask Jasper a question and well I wanted to dance for joy.

"Cowboy, my dad asked if I could stay with ya'll tonight. He has to work the late shift and will not be home, and well he doesn't want me to be alone."

Carlisle heard her ask and said a quiet "yes" to Jasper.

"Darlin' I am sure it would not be a problem at all. In fact I am sure you could bunk with Alice." At this he sent a devilish wink my way. I am sure that if I could blush I would be doing so right at this moment. Bella looked at me and saw my embarrassment. She took my hand in hers and gave it a reasurring squeeze. I smiled at her. I cannot but help to smile at her. She brightens my world. And at this the lights in theater dimmed down.

Bella raised the arm rest in between us and pulled me towards her so my head was resting on her shoulder. I heard a sigh escape her, and well I just had to smile. I feel as if I am at home in her arms. I put one arm around her back and the other across her stomach, hugging her close. If I had it my way I would never let her go. I felt Bella press a kiss to the top of my head, and well I couldn't help the sigh that escaped out of my lips. She held me closer.

The movie is now over, and well I really couldn't tell you what it was about because all my senses were focused on Bella the entire time. Bella, my savior, if only she knew what we are. I cannot wait to tell her that we are vampires. I do not think that she will shy away from me because of this because not once have I felt her shiver from the cold of my frozen body. It is like she is made for me and I for her from the way that we just seem to fit together.

I am ready for our talk. I want to know everything there is to know about my Bella, and I want her to know everything about me.

"So my Bella, since you are staying with us tonight, how about you take me to your house to pick up some clothes, then we will have our chat, and then head to my house."

"I would like that angel."

"Okay, I will be right back, I am going to go let Carlisle and Esme know of our plans."

**BPOV**

My angel walked towards her parents, and I just couldn't help the smile that graced my lips. She is perfect for me. When we were cuddled up in the theater she fit into like she was made to be there. I don't think that I watched a single bit of the movie because I was just to busy studying Alice. She seemed to be so content cuddled up into my side.

"Isabella, do you mind if I talk with you for a minute?"

Can't I just be left in peace? Why did Edward have to come over and ruin my mood?

"Eddie," he cringed. Good, "I told you today during lunch that I did not appreciate being called Isabella. Now what prey tell can I do for you now?"

"Bella, I do not like the way that you are hanging all over Alice. She is my sister and I know that she is interested in girls, but I do not think that my girlfriend should be hanging all over her. You are going to give her the wrong idea. And the flirting with Jasper needs to stop, love. In fact, I do not think that you should be around Jasper, he is dangerous."

I couldn't help but laugh. This boy is delusional.

"Eddie, really? Since when have I been your girlfriend? I don't remember being asked. And even if I was your girlfriend I wouldn't take kindly to you telling me what to do, and who to be friends with. So be a good little boy and run off."

"I am so sorry, love. Would you like to be my girlfriend.?"

Seriously? Again laughter is what comes out of my mouth.

"Love, I do not see what is so funny. Will you answer my question please?"

I finally was able to stifle my laughter. This boy is just too hilarious.

"First Edward I am not you 'love'. Second I would not date you if you and I were the last people on the Earth. And third, well I just don't swing that way. I prefer the more gentler sex. Now shoo before I get my Emmy Bear to rescue me."

Edward looked at me increduously. I am sure that I saw tears well up in his eyes. He then turned and ran away like the little baby that he his. Good riddance. I then noticed that Alice was headed back my way, and she was carrying a helmet. Where did she get that from?

"Hey Angel, where does your brother get some of his ideas from? He thought I was his girlfriend. I just got to say, are ya'll sure he is stable enough to be in polite company?"

Alice started laughing, and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. I do believe I am in love.

**APOV**

I had gone to Jasper's car to grab my helmet out of the backseat. I had put it there just in case Bella had rode her bike. I hate not knowing what is going to happen when she is around. I was about to head back when we all heard Edward approach Bella. I wanted to go to her, but Jasper held me back. He told me to let her handle it. We listened to their conversation so that we know if we have to interfere.

"Isabella, do you mind if I talk with you for a minute?" I cringed. He is already starting off on a bad note.

"Eddie," he cringed. Good one baby, "I told you today during lunch that I did not appreciate being called Isabella. Now what prey tell can I do for you now?"

"Bella, I do not like the way that you are hanging all over Alice. She is my sister and I know that she is interested in girls, but I do not think that my girlfriend should be hanging all over her. You are going to give her the wrong idea. And the flirting with Jasper needs to stop, love. In fact, I do not think that you should be around Jasper, he is dangerous." This is not going to be good. I felt the growl come up through my chest when he called my Bella his girlfriend. Jasper's hold on me tightened. I then heard Bella laugh. It relaxed me.

"Eddie, really? Since when have I been your girlfriend? I don't remember being asked. And even if I was your girlfriend I wouldn't take kindly to you telling me what to do, and who to be friends with. So be a good little boy and run off." You tell him Bella.

"I am so sorry, love. Would you like to be my girlfriend.?" Can this boy not take a hint? Again laughter from my beautiful girl.

"Love, I do not see what is so funny. Will you answer my question please?" He needs to stop with this 'love' crap.

"First Edward I am not you 'love'. Second I would not date you if you and I were the last people on the Earth. And third, well I just don't swing that way. I prefer the more gentler sex. Now shoo before I get my Emmy Bear to rescue me." That's my girl. I saw Emmett swell with brotherly affection for my girl. He is so willing to take Edward apart for her. I then saw Edward run towards us. If he could be crying he would. Maybe this is the conversation he needed to finally get a clue that he has no chance with her. I then headed towards Bella.

"Hey Angel, where does your brother get some of his ideas from? He thought I was his girlfriend. I just got to say, are ya'll sure he is stable enough to be in polite company?"

I just had to laugh. My Bella sure does know how to put on a show.

"Come on babe. Let's get to your house. I am ready to be alone with you for awhile. No distractions."

"Sounds good to me angel. Hop on."

This is going to be one long ride, but I am going to enjoy every second that my arms are wrapped around her, and me pressed up to her back. Oh I cannot wait to get all our questions out of the way. I want to have my wicked way with her.

"You don't have to tell me twice. In fact you don't even have to tell me. I always want you in my arms."

"Alice, are you trying to get me all worked up. I would like to get our talk out of the way, then we can play all you want later."

"Sounds good to me. And I will always want to play." I gave her a wink and an impish smile.

"Angel." She whined. I am so in love with her.

**EdPOV**

After my quite humiliating conversation with Bella, well I just wanted to forget the world existed. Why doesn't she want me? What have I done wrong? I am perfection. I tuned out all of my family. I did not want to hear their thoughts. I need to find some way to get Isabella, well Bella, into my good graces. She will soon come to find out that I am perfect for her. I think that I will talk to Charlie about me courting his daughter. He has always liked me, I am sure that he will give me his permission. And when I get her to myself, I will take her away from Alice and Jasper. My love does not need to be around their bad influences.

Tomorrow, I will go talk with Charlie.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Again loving the response to my story. I might be changing the rating to M though in the next few chapters. I haven't decided yet if I want to try my hand at writing a lemon. Let me know what you think. Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks bunches.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. Although I wish I did.**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

Having Alice wrapped around me as I drove down the highway, well I just wanted to drive forever, and never look back. As much as I would like to do this, I have questions that need to be answered. Also, I really want to know everything that there is to know about this beautiful angel behind me.

After deciding to take the scenic route home, we finally made it. As soon as I got my helmet off, I was attacked by my pixie. Her lips attached to mine, and I couldn't bring myself to tell her to stop. She is just intoxicating. Everything about her draws me in, and I never want to leave. I wrapped my arms around her waist to keep her close, and begged entrance into her mouth with my tongue. Her mouth opened with a gasp, and I took this chance to dart my tongue in. We fought for dominance, and she quickly let me win. I heard a moan come from my angel, and as much as I wanted to continue, I realized that we were standing in the middle of my driveway,and well I know I don't want to give my neighbors a show.

"Angel, we need to stop." I said against her lips.

"I know babe, but you in control of that bike, it was just hot, and I had to show you." She said as she pulled back to look me in my eyes.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the house, "Come on, we both have questions, so let's go sit down and get comfy."

"You got it"

After getting comfortable on the couch, both of us sitting cross legged, with our knees over- lapping, I decided to cut to the chase.

"Angel, I have a couple of questions, and well I want you to be completely honest with me. Can you do that for me?"

"I will do anything for you Bella. You never have to worry about me being honest with you because I could never keep anything from you."

"Good." I decided that quick like a band aid was the best way to do this. "Why are you so cold? Why are you hard to the touch? Why does it feel like when I am pulling you that you are doing it make me happy? Why have I never seen you take a bite of food or take a drink?"

She giggled a little, "Are you done? Do you need to take a breath?"

"I am done Angel. Can you just answer the questions please?"

"I am. Like I said, I will be completely honest with you, but you have to promise not to freak out on me. It is not going to be easy to hear."

"I promise Angel. Nothing is going to make me run from you, not even your seriously insane brother, Edward."

"Well, I can answer all your questions with just four words." She hesitated a moment, looking very nervous. Whatever she is about to say, I know she is being serious. "I am a...a v...vampire."

Shock. I know she is serious, but how do I feel about this. My angel is part of the living dead. She drinks blood. OH MY she drinks blood. I feel my eyes trying to escape out of their sockets. How does that work? Her 'father' is a doctor. Does she want my blood?

"Babe, I hear your heartbeat accelerating, so I know you are freaking out about my diet."

I nodded. No words were going to escape my throat right now.

"I don't want you to worry Bella. We don't drink human blood. My family is different from other vampires. We sustain ourselves from the blood of animals. This is why our eyes are golden. Human drinkers have red eyes."  
I could feel my heart slowing, and my throat open. She doesn't want my blood.

"That makes me feel better. At least I now know that you aren't going to attack me in my sleep while I am in your bed sleeping tonight."

Alice smiled seductively at me, "I never said I wasn't going to attack you babe. I'm just not going to drink you blood. I am sure I can find something that your body produces that is far more appetizing."

Oh my god. Can we skip the rest of the questions and head right to bed? No, no. She just told me she is a vampire, I need to ask some more questions. I need to get to know her better before we jump into a physical relationship.

"As nice as that sounds Angel. I want to know everything about you before we pursue a physical relationship."  
"I can appreciate that Bella. I feel the same, but I couldn't help but tease you. I have noticed it is a bit difficult to ruffle your feathers."

"I wasn't always this way. In fact 6 months ago, I would have probably fallen for the act that Edward put on because I wasn't very confident in myself."

"Well then I am certainly glad that you were able to find that confidence because I don't think that I could handle you being with Edward. So how about we play 20 questions? We each ask ten questions, and we have to answer our own question as well."

"Sounds good to me, but could you perhaps tell me about being a vampire first?"

"I think babe that it would be better suited for the whole family be there to answer questions. You know different perspectives and all that."

"Sounds good to me Angel. Since the game was your idea. You ask the first question."

**APOV**

"Favorite color? Mine is blue."

"Well then angel we should compliment one another well. Mine is green. What is your favorite book? Mine is Pride and Prejudice."

"Tough one, but I have to go with Wuthering Heights. Favorite band? Mine is Evanescense."

"Mine too. Good thing we like the same music. Who is your favorite singer? I like Alanis Morrisette."

"Babe, if we get any more alike, I am going to have to say we are soul mates because she is my favorite as well. Favorite food? I personally like myself a good bobcat." I just want to see how well she is adjusting to the news of me being a vampire.

"I think we have found something that we are not alike in, even though I have never had bobcat blood I do not think I would liike it. I have a serious aversion to blood. The sight and smell of it, I just want to pass out. Anyway my favorite food is pepperoni pizza. What is your favorite board game? Mine is scrabble."

She can smell blood as a human? And it makes her sick? I wonder what that would mean if she were to become a vampire. I have no qualms about turning her if she so wishes.

"Srabble? Really Bella? I like some adventure in my games. I like clue. When is your birthday? From what we were able to gather I was born May 22nd of 1899. I became a vampire sometime in 1918, so that makes me 19 years old in human years and 91 years as a vampire."

"Well now don't I feel young. My birthday is September 13th. I will be 18. If you could be any animal, what would you be? I would love to be a wolf."

Her birthday is next week!!! I need to figure out what I am going to get her. Something that shows my feelings. Wait. Did she say she wants to be a wolf?

"Bella you do know that wolves are our natural enemy right?"

"I thought that was werewolves. I just want to be a normal wolf. we are just talking about nature."

I feel better now.

"Well in that case I would want to be an eagle. Who is your best friend? Jazz is mine. I can tell him anything, and well he knows my emotions so it makes it nice too. If I were straight I would hop on that man like there was no tomorrow."

Bella smiled at me like she knew what I was talking about, but of course she did say in her old life she would have gone for Edward so I guess she does.

"Cowboy is definitely my best friend as well. He just has this invisible sign that says that I will reveal nothing. Just one more thing we have in common, but what did you mean about him feeling your emotions?"

Well of course she would pick that from my rambling to comment on.

"Babe, it is part of the vampire thing. We will go over it with the family tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me. What is your favorite movie genre? I gotta love me some action."

"I would have to say comedy. Anyway babe we have been at this for awhile, and well you need to get some sleep, so we should get your things and head over to mine. I want you to be able to ask all your questions about vampires without being tired tomorrow."

"Okay Angel. You are right. I am getting tired, but before we do any of that, well I have been dying to kiss you again. Can I-" I cut off her question with my lips.

She moaned against my mouth. My Bella tastes likes strawberries and I can not get enough of her. I pulled her closer to me so that she was basically sitting in my lap. She ran her hands up my back and one hand rested on my neck to pull my face closer, and the other entangled in my short locks. I couldn't help the purr. Bella wasn't put off by it in the least, in fact I think it turned her on. She requested entrance to my mouth, and well who am I to deny. Her tongue is like fire in my mouth, I never wanted it to leave, but unfortunately she is a human, and my human needs to breathe. I pulled back slightly and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips.

Bella smiled at me, and got up from the couch and headed upstairs to grab her things. I am so glad that she took the whole me being a vampire thing well because I do not think that I could exist knowing that this beautiful creature is out in the world. I know for a fact that I am in love with her, now just to find the perfect time to tell her. Only time will tell.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is a short chapter, but it has in it what a lot of you wanted. How Charlie came to find out about the Cullen's. It doesn't go into detail all that much, but it will in a later chapter. This is just so that you can see why he knows. Tomorrow I should have the next chapter up. Bella's talk with the Cullen's the finish with 20 questions, and possibly Bella's talk with Charlie. Enjoy!!! Please review. I just seem to glow afterwards.**

**Disclaimer: Not owned by me. I can wish though.**

**Chapter 14**

**ChPOV**

Oh that was a long night. These murders are taking there toll on the people of the state. There seems to be no rhyme or reason to them at all. Like how it was this past spring, and I know for a fact that those were vampire killings, but Carlisle said that they had moved on. Are they back? What would be their reason to? I don't know but I do know that I am concerned for Bella. I just got her. I have to make sure that she is safe at all times, that is why I wanted her to befriend the Cullen's. I wouldn't even mind if she dates one of the single ones.

Knock knock.

Now who in the hell is here at 6 o'clock in the morning. I opened the door, and to my surprise it is Edward Cullen. Now I have to watch my thoughts.

"Hello Edward. Is everything all right with Bella?"

"Bella is physically fine Charlie, but I need to bring some things to your attention." He sounds so serious. This cannot be good.

"It is not good Charlie, but before we get into that I would like to ask your permission."

"My permission? What would you need that for?"

"I would like your permission to court your lovely daughter Bella."

Is this boy serious? Why doesn't he ask her himself?

"I am completely serious Charlie. And I have asked her, but this brings me into what I wanted to bring to your attention."

"Stay out of my head Edward. I cannot block you fully like your family. My brain doesn't run at several wavelenghts. And whatever it is Edward, hurry up. I have been up all night and I don't have the stamina of a vampire."

"I will try my hardest Charlie. Anyway, last night Isabella, well Isabella was basically attached to my sister's hip. I think that my sister is trying to turn her into a lesbian Charlie. We need to put a stop to this. Isabella is far too innocent to know better. We need to save her before it is too late, like with Alice."

I laughed because well just because. This boy is just too funny. Let's save her from lesbianism. OH, I cannot catch my breath.

"Charlie this is a serious matter. This is why I need your permission to court Isabella, so I can keep her away from Alice and Jasper."

Jasper? What is going on with him?

"Apparently Isabella has befriended Jasper. I do not think that is safe for her. You know his history Charlie. I will protect her."

"Okay first Edward, did you ask Bella if you could date her?"

"Yes I did but she turned me down. I figured if you were on my side, then I could get to her before it is too late."

"Edward. Edward. Edward. What would you have me do? She turned you away. I am going to let her make her own decisions. She is almost 18, and I have only been in her life for 6 of those months. If I try to tell her what to do, then I may lose her, and that is not happening. I will respect her decisions. If she wants to be with Alice, then so be it. I have always adored Alice ever since we dated way back when. I am the reason that she now knows that she has no romantic interest in men. I was her final test to herself. I would be elated to know that she and Bella are together because then I don't have to worry about those boys in town trying to get into her pants and getting her pregnant. Also, with you, well Carlisle already told me that you crave her blood. Personally, would she be safe with you Edward? You would have to watch yourself all the time, you would not be able to relax around her. What kind of relationship would you have? She wouldn't be able to do anything remotely dangerous for fear of spilling blood around you. You need to think about that Edward. Now I need to get some sleep. Let yourself out, and leave my daughter alone, she doesn't want you."

I heard the door close, and well again I had to laugh. The nerve of the boy. Telling me I should make Bella date him. And what the hell is he thinking calling her Isabella? If he continues that shit, well it wouldn't surprise me if she had Emmett tear him apart and thrown into a pyre. Oh, and we have to save her from lesianism. Like it is a choice. I saw that wasn't it when Alice and I dated back when I had run away, she tried her hardest to find interest in me, but it wasn't to be. Although because of us dating for 3 months, I noticed differences in her, and I questioned the whole family. It was Carlisle that finally told me when I happened across a nomadic vampire that wanted to kill me. Carlisle saved me, and ther rest is history. I was glad when they moved to Forks because over the years through calling one another, Carlisle and I became the best of friends. When all of the stuff with Renee and Bella came about, Carlisle was on the first plane to me, and we worked out a plan. We were so close so many times at finding them, but then it was yanked away. And then out of the blue one day, Renee called and told me she was dropping Bella off to stay with me. I was excited. I am excited. And now she is close friends with the Cullen's, and possibly going to date Alice, my favorite vampire of all. I cannot be happier. Now when is she going to tell me.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Again thanks for reading and reviewing. I am glad you are all enjoying this story. I am too. This chapter is a bit longer. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I wish but no I do not.**

**Chapter 15**

**APOV**

The sun is rising to commemorate a new day, but I could care less because right now wrapped up in my arms is my Bella. As soon as we got to my house from hers we came right upstairs. She was barely able to keep her eyes open, luckily as vampires we have superior hearing, so I told the family that we would all talk tomorrow, well today now, once Bella has gotten some sleep, all before we stepped inside. Bella changed into some pajama pants and a tank top, it may not have been very alluring, but I wanted her. She climbed into my bed and held her arms out for me. She wanted me to lie with her, and I will deny her nothing. She is my life. I laid with her all night just thinking about what it would be like once she is changed, if she wants to be changed that is. I will never make that choice for her. It is hers to make one way or the other. At around 5 I had a vision that Edward was going to talk to Charlie. Hopefully after this talk, he will see that he just needs to leave Bella alone, and make her own choices.

Charlie had brought up our relationship to Edward. No one in the family has talked about that in awhile. I guess it will have to be talked about again, just because Bella has the right to know that I dated her dad. It should prove to be a very interesting conversation. I just wish that I could see the outcome. Maybe once we tell her about some vampires having gifts, she will be up to meeting Eleazar, from the Denali Coven. He has the power to determine what a vampire's gift is or what a human's gift will be once turned into a vampire. With Bella already able to block out Jasper, Edward, and I without knowing, well I am sure that she is going to make a very powerful vampire. If she so chooses.

Bella is starting to wake. I can hear her breathing change, and her heartbeat accelerate. I tightened my hold on her, and she snuggled deeper into me. I smiled. She is just too darn cute when she is waking up.

"Bella, time to get up. Esme is making you breakfast as we speak. You need to get up and take a few human moments."

Bella groaned, "I just want to stay right here for eternity angel. I like being in your arms. Don't ever let me go."

I don't know if she is still sleepy because I don't know if she would ever be that vulnerable to actually say that, or if she is starting to soften. Either way, it made my dead heart soar.

"I would like nothing better than to stay right her babe, but you are human, and well you need to eat." And as if proving my point her stomach decided to growl.

"Oh all right. If the two of you insist, I guess I will get out of the comfort of your arms, but you better make it up to me."

"What would you have me do for you beautiful?"

Bella sat up and took my hand in hers. She was tracing my palm with the tips of her fingers. It was just a feather light touch, but it sent chills down my back, and I am a vampire so that normally doesn't happen. I think she finally decided what she wanted because she looked up at me, and had a devilish smile on her lips.

"Angel, I want you to go shopping with me."

Shopping? Shopping!? Shopping!!!! She wants to go shopping. I think I just fell more in love with her.

"Alice? You are vibrating. Are you okay?"

"Bella you just made me the happiest vampire in the world. I. LOVE. SHOPPING."

Bella's eyes widened, "What in the hell did I get myself into?"

I don't know if she meant to say that out loud, but it brought on several chuckles and snickers from my very loving family.

"Don't worry about it babe. We will go shopping, and I will even take it easy on you because after all you don't have the stamina as my family. I will just have to take them another day. So when did you want to go?"

"Well today we have the talk with your family, and the rest of our discussion. Also, I think I want to tell dad about us. I don't want to hide anything from him. I don't have any plans for tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect to me. Now why don't you go ahead and take care of your human needs, and I will meet you downstairs."

"Can do Angel. I just have one request before you go."

What could she want? I just nodded my head at her. She didn't say anything; she just leaned over and attached her mouth to mine. I am in heaven. Her mouth is fire on my own. I cannot get enough. My right hand tangled in her brown locks while my left snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. She moaned against my mouth and I took this opportunity to slip my tongue in her mouth. Bella pressed on my shoulders for me to lie down. I did and brought her with me. Our legs were entangled and our entire bodies were perfectly aligned together. I growled, Bella whimpered, and my bedroom door swung open. Jasper. Bella and I pulled apart, both of panting for air.

We both looked to the door. I of course knew who it was already, but I wanted to know what he wanted. Bella looked sheepishly at Jasper and waved. Jasper looked at me with a knowing look. Now I looked sheepishly at him. I cannot wait till he and his mate are together. I just don't know how they are going to meet, and I don't know who she is seeing as I haven't seen her face.

"Alice, Esme sent me up here to let the two of you know that Bella's breakfast is ready. You need to head down there so it doesn't go cold. Besides Bella, I don't think that you want to stay in Alice's bed all day."

Bella looked confused, "Why wouldn't I Cowboy? I think I could survive with just Alice as sustenance."

I believe if I was human I would be a tomato, and that damn empath of a brother of mine knew it too. He just smirked at me.

"Oh I am sure you could Darlin', but just some FYI, the whole family can hear you."

Jasper walked out of the room then, and well Bella, she looked how I felt just a moment ago.

"Al-Alice, wha-what was Jasper tal-talking about?"

I laughed. She is just too darn cute when she is stuttering.

"Babe, it is one of the things that we will be talking about as soon as you eat. So now I am heading downstairs before we get distracted again."

"Okay Angel. I-I will see you in a few."

I danced out the door. I love that girl. I feel like I am floating on air.

**BPOV**

I got done with my human moments as Alice called them, and got dressed for the day. I still can't believe that Alice didn't mention that her family has super hearing. I was mortified when Jasper mentioned that. I don't know if I will be able to face the Cullen's now. They seem to be nice, but will they honestly not say anything to me? I can only hope. Maybe Alice will run interference for me. I cannot believe that I almost told her I loved her. I do, but I do not want to scare her away, I just got her. Hopefully dad will just be happy for me and not say anything bad.

I finally got my courage and headed downstairs. I didn't know where I was going seeing as how I was dead on my feet last night when we came in. I was looking around the house, and in a word, magnificent. They may be rich and own a mansion, but it feels lived in. Now to just find the kitchen. I figured I would just follow my nose, the smell of the food that Esme cooked for me, well it is making my mouth water, much like Alice does.

"About time you made it in here Belly Bear. I was thinking you were lost." Emmett said to me as soon as I walked through the threshold.

"I'm here brother bear. I was just looking around. Esme you did a great job. I feel at home here."

"Good to hear dear. I made you some pancakes and bacon for breakfast. Why don't you sit down and eat? When you are done we can all go to the family room and talk."

"The food smells great Esme. Thank you. And that sounds fine to me." I took a seat at the kitchen bar. As soon as I sat, Alice danced up to me and lithely jumped up onto the counter, so her leg happened to be by my hand. Everyone else had already left the kitchen so I took my hand and placed it on Alice's thigh, and started rubbing gentle circles on it as I ate with my other hand.

"Babe I don't think you want to do that. It is going to start something, and I am sure you don't want the family to hear, or in fact be in the next room."

I totally forgot that tidbit of information and quickly removed my hand. Alice just laughed at me, and grabbed my hand and held it in between her hands. I smiled at her gentleness. I just want to tell her, but it is too soon.

I finished eating and Alice took my plate and washed it for me. She then walked up to me, and spun my chair around so I was facing her. She spread my legs apart and placed herself between them. She then placed both arms around my neck and forced my head lower. Alice captured my lips with hers in a sweet and gentle kiss. She pulled back and she had an angelic look on her face. My angel. I sighed in happiness and love.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to the family room. This room I think I fell in love with. There were several cream colored loveseats and a few cream colored recliners. All facing towards a very large flat screen T.V. Surrounding the T.V. were so many DVDs that for a moment there I thought I was in a movie store. There seemed to be several game consoles as well. Along one wall there was a shelf that held every board game made. There was a table set up next to this shelf that already had a chess game set up. I wonder who plays.

"Babe where do you want to sit?"

I saw that 2 of the 4 loveseats were taken up with the other 2 couples, and only one of the recliners was taken, and that was by Jasper. Where is Edward? I don't really care, but you would think that he would be here. I want Alice to be as close as possible so I chose one of the recliners. She pouted at me, like I wasn't going to have her sit with me. I took hold of her hand and pulled. She caught on to what I was doing and giggled. Alice snuggled up into my lap, and I couldn't help the contented smile that graced my lips.

**CPOV**

Looking around the room I noticed that my family is almost complete. Hopefully with some time away Edward will come to terms that Bella isn't his. He is a good person, but he is a bit spoilt. He thinks that what he wants he should get. Life doesn't work that way, I so hope he realizes that soon because Alice said that as soon as he does he will find his mate. Soon Jasper will have his mate, and all will be perfect in my family. I decided to go ahead and start telling Bella about us vampires.

"So before I get started Bella, is there anything that you would like to know?" I asked.

"Not that I can think of Carlisle, but if I could if I have any questions, can I interrupt?"

"That is just fine." She nodded, and I decided to get down to business. "I do not know how long vampires have been in existence, but it has been quite a long time, even before Jesus was born. I know of only 3 vampires from this time. They are the Volturi, and I will get into that in just a bit. I am over 300 years old." I continued on with my story, telling her everything. I told her about changing Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. All I told her about their stories was that they were dying and that there was no way to save them. They can all tell their stories to her in a bit. I told her how Alice and Jasper came to the family in the 50's. I told her about some of the things we have done as a family over the years, and I finally reached now.

"…and so that brings us to now. Do you have any questions that you would like me to answer?"

"I do believe you covered everything about the family so no questions there. Will you tell me about the Volturi now?"

"That is exactly what I had planned on doing. I have known the Volturi since about 50 years from when I was turned. There are Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They keep the peace in the vampire world. If they find a vampire is trying to expose us to the human world, well they are eliminated."

"Then how is it that you are able to tell me?"

"I am getting there young one. I lived with the Volturi for a time, and we got to be great friends. They commended me for being able to maintain a life off of animal blood. I was an enigma to them. They wanted to figure me out. All three helped me get my medical license, and helped get me established in the field. After I left them, we kept in close contact. It came about 70 years ago that I had to reveal myself to someone, well I told the brothers, and we came up with an agreement. I can tell 2 people if I am sure that I can trust them with our secret. After the 2 people are no longer living or have become a vampire then my time starts over, and I can let 2 more people know. With you included we have only told 3 people. The first was 70 years ago; he was a co- worker of mine and noticed the differences. The next was only about 20 years ago; he dated Alice, and as well noticed the differences. Much like you Bella."

I let this soak in, and well I took stock of the room again, and Alice was throwing daggers at me with her eyes, and the rest of the family was just staring at me in shock. What did I do? Oh no. I wasn't supposed to let that slip. At least I didn't tell her that is was Charlie. That could have been bad.

Bella was just sitting there, her arms around Alice and her chin resting on her shoulder. They make quite the couple. I don't know why Alice is so worried; she planned on telling Bella about Charlie anyway. It is not like they had sex. Not that I know of anyway.

"Okay, that was nice of the brothers to do that for you. You all know I wouldn't tell anyone right? And even if I did I would probably end up in a padded cell. I can see it; I walk up to Charlie and tell him one of his best friends is a vampire. He will start laughing and tell me to go pack so he can take me to the asylum."

Emmett startled everyone by his loud guffawing laughter.

"Baby Bells you don't have to worry about Charlie, he already knows"

Wide eyes all around, even Emmett. He just realized what he said.

"Oh shit."

Bella leaned back in the chair and took a deep breath; Alice was just sitting there not knowing what to do. Alice is so lost without having visions with Bella in the picture.

Bella tentatively started to talk, "My dad already knows, and from what I have gathered, he is not over 70 years old, and he is not a vampire, so that leaves, 20 years ago he dated Alice. That is a lot to take in. I think Carlisle I am going into shock."

It was then everyone heard her heart speed up dramatically, and she was having trouble breathing. She then proceeded to pass out.

**APOV**

First I am going to kill Carlisle for even mentioning me dating someone else, then I am going to kill Emmett for letting the cat out of the bag so to speak about Charlie. I was going to tell her tonight without the rest of the family there. Oh I am sure if I were human I would have a headache right about now.

"Carlisle is she going to be okay?"

"She will be just fine Alice. In fact she should wake here in the next few minutes. So everyone sit back down, and don't panic Alice, she just might surprise you."

We all sat down in anticipation, we were all staring at Bella willing her to wake up. We heard her heart pick back up so I knew before long she would be back with us. I wanted to go to her, but I didn't know if she still wants me.

"Angel? Come here please. I don't hate you. It was just a surprise is all. It kind of weirded me out for a moment, but I am better now. Please come?"

I couldn't deny her. I ran to her at vampire speed and scooped her up into my arms, and just held on for dear life. After a couple of minutes I decided that we should finish this family discussion so that we can finish our talk from last night. I finally looked at her face, her eyes were open in shock. That's right we haven't told her about our abilities yet. I guess that is next then.

"Are you okay babe?"

"Just fine, but how did you get here so fast?"

"Well that is actually on the list of Bella Needs to Know. Carlisle?"

"Right. Well Bella all vampires are gifted with superior strength, speed, hearing and smell. There are also vampires that have other abilities. There are in fact two of those vampires in this room. Jasper here can sense people's emotions and manipulate then as well, and Alice can determine the future based on decisions. Also, Edward isn't here but he can read the thoughts in people's minds."

**BPOV**

My emotions, thoughts, and future have been invaded. I don't think that I like this. So if Edward could read my mind, then why in the world was he so insistent on being with me. That boy makes no sense at all.

My Angel decided to speak, "Now I am pretty sure on what you are thinking, and you should know that all three of our gifts, do not work on you Bella. You are like a dead end to us." Well that is very good to know.

"Is there something wrong with me that you cannot?"

Carlisle decided to answer, "There is nothing wrong with you Bella. There are few humans that show a gift that would not normally show until they are turned. Now I do have to say that I have never heard of a human being able to use it so constant. It just means you are unique. Now I have a friend, and I have told him of you and he would like to meet you. He has the ability to sense what a vampire's power is, and at times he can tell if a human has a power that will manifest itself if they were turned. Since your power seems to be in effect now with no vampire venom in you, well if you decided to be turned, your shield, which is what he called it, will become even more powerful. It is up to you if you want to meet him though Bella, no pressure. Now I do believe we have covered everything, so all of us will be heading out to hunt, and leave you and Alice to talk. We will see you later Bella."

Everyone got up and waved bye to us as they headed out the door. I waited a few minutes before turning to Alice. I don't really care that she dated dad. It is kind of creepy if you think about it, but it is life. And this just happens to be a coincidence. Nothing will change my feelings for my Angel. I will mess with her though.

With what I hoped was a glare I looked at Alice and demanded an answer, "Alice, I suggest why you didn't tell me you dated Charlie before it was brought up in this talk. You better talk and talk fast."

**A/N: I do think that I will be changing this story to M. It may not have a full out lemon, but it will be implied.**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in a bit but my daughter got sick, and if you haven't dealt with a sick three year old before, well you are lucky. If you reviewed. Thank you. I love reading everything everyone has to say. I hope you like this chapter. It is a cliffy, but I bet you are not expecting what is going to happen. I didn't anyway. Enjoy and please review. Mucho gracias.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 16**

**APOV**

Bella glared at me and demanded an answer, "Alice, I suggest why you didn't tell me you dated Charlie before it was brought up in this talk. You better talk and talk fast."

I was terrified, she at first didn't seem phased by this information, now it looks could kill, well I would be a pile of ashes right about now. I wish I knew what to do in this situation, but I guess the truth would be a good idea.

I looked shyly at Bella, "Bella, I was planning on telling you tonight in fact. I didn't know that it was going to be brought up. No one in the family has mentioned my dating Charlie, since we dated. If I had known, I would have told you. You have to believe me. Please babe."

Bella lowered her head and seemed to be in deep thought. I will not interrupt her thinking process. She looked up to me after about 30 seconds, and what I saw in her eyes made me sigh in relief, but made me wonder. Her eyes held a mischievous glint to them, bordering on playful.

With a little smirk playing on her lips that I just wanted to kiss away she took away all the doubts I was having, "While I admit Angel, it is a bit…disconcerting to say the least that you dated my dad…I am not deterred in pursuing a relationship with you. I will say this though, you better not be comparing the two of us because that is just weird okay. Also, I do not want to know any of the details about what you have done. And because I am being so generous about this I do believe you have some making up to do to me, we are going to play a trick on dear old dad when you take me home tonight."

"Babe, we just have one small problem with that. We came on _your_ bike."

"Well that is easy to remedy. You will ride with me back to my house. When we are done then you can run your cute ass home." With this she gave me a panty dropping grin.

I tried not to stutter, she knows exactly what she is doing, and it doesn't mean I have to prove it "Sounds fair. Are you going to tell me this ingenious plan you have come up with?"

"I will tell you later. I believe right now we are supposed to be finishing our 20 questions. Now we each have 5 questions left. I was thinking that whatever we ask, the other is the only to answer. Does that sound good to you angel?"

"Sounds good to me," especially since some of the questions I have to ask left I really don't want to answer, "Who goes first?"

"You."

**BPOV**

I could tell that I terrified her at first with my demand; I couldn't let her think I wanted nothing to do with her so I quickly reassured her I wanted her. I saw her instant relief. When I told her she could run her cute ass home, I couldn't help to give her a seductive grin. I also knew she was going to do everything in her power to keep me from noticing, but she can't help that her eyes darkened in lust. I love Carlisle for mentioning that tidbit earlier. I told her that the next few questions I wanted to be just wanted to be one- sided answers, and I swear I saw her shoulders slump in relief. Interesting, I wonder what questions she will be asking that she doesn't want to answer herself. I will need to keep a close watch on her when she asks me questions. I told Alice that she gets to start. That means I get to ask the last question. I think she will like it, but I am not sure, but I will find out.

"Have you come out to Charlie?"

"No, I haven't. Planned on doing that tonight. I figured you already came out to him, I might as well too. I can't help but feel sorry for my dad. His ex and daughter together. Should make for interesting dinner conversations. How did your family take your coming out?"

She bit her lip. I really want her, but we should wait just a bit longer. Get to know one another better.

"They took it well. Jasper and Edward already were suspicious. Esme and Carlisle just want us all to be happy. Emmett is a man, and well frankly I think he was turned on by the thought that I would be attracted to Rose or something and attack her in a fit of passion. Rosalie was the toughest, but she understood in her own way, and just told me to be happy."

I couldn't help but smile at the love this family has for one another, "I am ready for my next question angel."

"Right." She seems to be a bit nervous. "Have you had a girlfriend before?"

Why would she be nervous about this question? I just found out about her dating my dad, she has no room to judge. Unless this is the question that she doesn't want to answer. Well I will just have to turn it around on her.

"No, I haven't. Have you had a girlfriend before?"

**APOV**

Oh shit. She turned the question around on me. What is she going to think?

I looked down as I answered, "No."

I felt her warm hand on my chin telling me to lift my face. I don't want to, but I do because I do not want to deny her.

"Angel there is no reason to be ashamed. Just means you didn't find someone special to be with."

I couldn't but help feel relief. She is absolutely right. I think I need to ask a humorous question, something to relieve the tension in the room.

"What is your most embarrassing moment?"

My confident Bella suddenly looked shy. I just wanted to cuddle with her. After a couple of minutes of her thinking she finally started to speak.

"Renee and I when I was about 14 went to her friend's house for a barbeque. I was with a couple of the other kids and we went to the kitchen to get some drinks, well I thought I was walking through the door, and instead I walked right into the sliding glass door. I was mortified because one of the kids, well she was very pretty, and well…yeah."

I had heard from Charlie how accident prone she was before he gave her the confidence to be able to do the things she does now, so I can actually picture her doing just that. I had to suppress my laughter though because I didn't want to make her feel bad.

"It's okay Angel I know you want to laugh go ahead. I think I might join you." With that all my laughter seemed to bubble out. I was laughing so hard I didn't think I could catch my breath, and well I am a vampire so I don't need to breath. I heard Bella's laughter as well.

We finally gathered enough control to stop. Now it was time for her third question.

"Angel what was your human life like?"

I was not expecting that, but I planned on telling her anyway, so I guess now is as good as a time as ever.

"I don't remember, but last year we had some nomads come through town. One of them recognized me. Edward had heard in his thoughts that I was in an asylum in Biloxi, Mississippi. We took a family trip there, and we ended up getting my records from the place. That is how I know my birthday and what not. Jasper and I went to the cemetery and we found my gravestone, well it turns out that my parents had considered me dead from the moment they dropped me off at the asylum. According to them I didn't exist. From what we read in my records I was committed because of having visions. This is where my vampiric ability stems from. So I really don't have much to say on my human life."

**BPOV**

I feel bad for my angel. I wish I hadn't brought this question up.

"Angel, if I had known I wouldn't have brought it up. I am so sorry for the pain you went through. I wish I could take it away for you."

She gave me a wry smile, "There is no reason for you to be sorry. I planned on telling you anyway. I don't have any pain either because since I cannot remember my human life, well I have nothing to feel pain over. I am perfectly fine. Now, have you ever loved anyone besides your parents?"

Have I? Not before now. I think I love Alice. In fact I am pretty sure I know I love Alice. "Yes."

Alice seems to be upset by this answer. Just maybe she loves me?

"Do you wish that you can see me in you visions?"

"Yes, so I can look out for potential danger that might pose a threat to you." Ahhh. How sweet of her?

Alice is looking kind of conflicted, I then saw a determined glint in her eyes, "My final question to you babe is: Who? Who have you loved?"

Do I want to play with her a bit? No I don't this is a serious topic and well I won't play with her emotions.

"Angel I will answer your question in just a minute after you answer my final question. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She squealed. Loudly. I think I am deaf. Did she answer me?

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!"

I am guessing that she did, and her answer is yes. She finally stopped squealing and I decided that I should answer her question. I grabbed her hands and looked directly into her eyes.

"I love _you_, Alice Cullen. Nobody but you." I then leaned in and captured her lips in a scorching kiss. She returned it with just as much passion. I grabbed her hips and pulled her onto my lap so she was straddling me. Our cores touching lightly. I wanted more. I didn't want to wait anymore. I begged entrance into her mouth and she granted me the access. My hands slip up under her shirt and massaged circles onto her back.

I finally had to pull back for air, but her lips did not leave my skin, her ice cold lips left a fiery trail from my jaw to just under my ear. She whispered in a husky tone.

"I love you too Isabella Swan."

I shivered. I was aroused like never before. I knew she could smell it, and I couldn't find it in me to care. I wanted her. My hands came from her back and traced her stomach. Both hands inched towards her breasts. They finally finished their journey. Her nipples hardened under my touch and she moaned. I had to taste them.

My hands retreated to the hem of her shirt and she quickly shed it for me. Beautiful. Perfection. I leaned forward and grabbed one of her nipples in my mouth. Her skin tasted of cinnamon and chocolate. Just how I like my hot cocoa. Alice grabbed hold of my head and kept my face planted just where it was. I could stay like this forever.

"Girls we are home." Carlisle. Forget what I said earlier about loving him. He is now a pile of ashes.

"Carlisle you might want to run. I am feeling a lot of anger and rage, and if I am not mistaken it is towards you. I think we interrupted some special time between the two."

I looked at Alice and she looked at me. Mortified. Both of us. She reached for her shirt and slipped it on, and sat at the other end of the couch. At this point everyone entered. Emmett started snickering.

"Alice, you might want to turn your shirt around. I mean _we _know you were doing, but I am sure when you go to see Charlie you don't want him to see you like that. I looked towards Alice and noticed that her shirt _was_ on backwards. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Alice looked at me and couldn't help the smile that reached her lips. The rest of the family decided to start laughing too.

This brought me back to my previous thoughts of turning Carlisle into ashes. I glared at him. I stood up, hands clenched at my sides. I then heard the family gasp and all back away, including Alice. I was hurt and Alice noticed.

"Babe, look at your hands."

Fire? Forget about vampires scaring me, it is the fire that has engulfed my hands that has me freaked.

I looked at Alice, "Angel I am scared. Help me. Please."


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. I am having problems concentrating on the story today. I did want to put out how they got the fire to die out though. I don't know when my next update will be because I need to think about where I want the story to go now. It shouldn't be longer than the weekend though. Again thanks for reviewing and reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Chapter 17**

**APOV**

"Angel I am scared. Help me. Please."

As soon as Bella said this I felt the tingles in the back of my mind. A vision.

-----Vision-----

_Bella is standing there fire all over her now. She looks so scared._

"_I don't know why this is happening Alice. Why is this happening to me? Help me."_

_Carlisle spoke up, "Bella, what were you thinking right before all this happened?"_

_She looked chagrined, "Well I was thinking of a way to turn you into a pile of ashes."_

_Everyone burst out in laughter because only something like what has happened would happen to Bella. In light of the situation Bella laughed too._

_Jasper the voice of reason, "Bella, maybe if you think of not turning Carlisle into ashes, then maybe the fire will die out."_

_Bella closed her eyes and it looks like she is concentrating. Suddenly the fire is gone._

-----End of Vision-----

"I know what will help. I just got a vision. I think when Bella wanted me to help; it somehow overrode the power keeping me from getting visions of her."

"Alice just tell us already." Jasper being the voice to break me from my monologue.

"Actually Jasper it was your idea, but" I looked at Bella now, "Babe just think the opposite of what you were thinking when the family walked in." No reason for me to embarrass my new girlfriend.

Bella closed her eyes, and her brow furrowed in concentration. The fire receded into nothing. I ran over to Bella to check for injuries. I ran my hands from her face, down her neck, over her shoulders, and stopped with her hands. Entwining them with my own. She was perfectly safe, no injuries.

"I am fine Angel, just a little freaked. Really what is happening with me?"

Carlisle decided to answer this question, "We don't know, but I do know that I am going to call Eleazar and see if he can be here tonight. We need to get to the bottom of this. Now whatever it is that you were thinking, well if I were you I wouldn't go thinking it again, especially with any of us around. It could prove to be fatal."

With this Carlisle headed upstairs to his study to call Eleazar.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, I think I should stay away from you all." Bella turned to head to the door. I cannot let her walk away from me. I ran to the door at vampire speed to block her.

"Babe, it will be fine. As long as you don't want to turn any of us into a pile of ashes all of us will be fine. I promise you. Since somehow I can now see you in my visions I will be able to keep this from happening in the future. Do you trust me?" I pleaded with her.

"Of course I do angel. I just don't trust myself, but if you trust me and say everything will be fine, well then I will believe you. I love you; I just want you to be safe."

"I love you too, babe. We will figure this out together. Now let us go talk to Charlie and let him know what is going on, and then just relax a bit. It has been a stressful day already. I say we don't play your little trick on Charlie right now."

"You are right Angel. I think I do want to sleep, but we do need to speak to Charlie first."


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry this took a little longer than I thought it would. I was thinking of where to go with this story all weekend, and well I knew what I wanted to write yesterday, but my husband took the computer with him to work, so I had to wait until tonight to write it. I am actually happy with how this chapter turned out. I hope you like it, and I will try and update tomorrow. Please review, and thanks for reading.**

**For all of you who have reviewed the past chapters, thanks, it means so much to me that you are liking this story. Keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, just borrowing them for the time being. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 18**

**ChPOV**

I just heard from Carlisle, apparently the girls are headed over and they have a few things to let me know. Because of Edward I already know of their relationship, and I am happy that Alice found someone that she can love, even if it is my daughter. Bella deserves happiness as well, she hasn't exactly had a stellar life, if Alice brings her happiness, well I am not one to begrudge them of their love together.

I enjoyed my time with Alice, however short it was, but she is the one that insisted I go home. It is because of her that I have Bella, and she will always hold a special place in my heart because of this.

I hear Bella's bike now. Time to face them.

"Hey Dad," Bella said walking in through the door. I looked at her, and well she looked like she got run over by a car. What happened?

"Hey Bells, you doing alright there kiddo?" I couldn't help but voice my concerns.

"Just a lot on my mind right now. I think that you should have a seat, I found out some stuff today, that will probably knock you on your ass."

I looked at her doubtfully.

"Charlie you might want to do what she says. She is being totally serious about knocking you on your ass." Alice decided to voice her opinion, and it probably isn't an opinion but a fact, with her visions and all. I took a seat and looked at Bella pointedly to get her started.

"Alright, I believe I will start off with the good news. I was going to do this in a totally different way. In fact I will tell you about it right now. I was going to have Alice walk in here and kiss you. I then would have walked in the door and demanded you to remove your paws from my girlfriend. I was all for doing this, but hey some other interesting things happened today that kind of eclipsed my getting together with Alice. Even if I had also found out that the two of you dated, and her family happens to be vampires. I got much bigger fish to fry."

I admit that what she wanted to do would have been funny, so I had to laugh, Alice joined in, I guess this is the first that she is hearing of this plan.

"Bells, Alice, I want to congratulate the two of you. I confess, I already knew, Edward stopped by this morning, and told me as much. He wanted me to try and convince you to date him, but I told him it was your choice, which I fully support by the way."

"That douche. I am going to find him and turn him to ashes. I am."

With this statement, my daughter was engulfed in flames. I am reminded of my grandmother Swan, with this. Alice backed away from Bella and was talking to her.

"Babe, you need to think of something else. I cannot be around you when you are in flames like that. I want to hold you."

With this Bella was able to extinguish the flames. I decided to tell them about the story my grandmother told me. I guess it wasn't just a story.

"There is something that I remember my grandmother told me. I thought it was just a story that she was just telling me. Something made up."

-----Flashback-----

"_Charlie, there is an old legend in our family that there will be a daughter, the last of our line, that will never perish. _

_You see there is an ancient evil, vampires, but there is one coven, a family, that is unlike the rest of their kind. They have compassion and love, and feed off of animals because they do not want to lose their humanity._

_This daughter of our family will find love with one of them, and will be turned. Before she can be turned her powers need to be released, there will be three._

_Her first power will always be with her from birth. To be able to protect herself from all vampires powers, she needs this so that she will not come to an untimely demise because her blood will sing to most vampires, because of her gift that will protect her from their powers it also protects her skin, like a shield, they will not be able to penetrate her skin with their teeth to inject their venom or drain her blood. Only her one true love, her soul mate will not find her blood enticing, in fact they will not even smell her blood. Her soul mate will also be able to inject their venom to turn her. Her soul mate, when asked to will be able to use her power on the daughter._

_Her second power will come about after she is with her soul mate and they confess their love. This power is the ability to conjure fire. This will help her if she is in danger. Of course vampires cannot kill her the conventional way, but they still can kill her the human way. She will be in danger from some human drinkers soon after she is united with her soul mate, this is the reason for the fire. She will be able to protect herself and her mate because one of these vampires will want to harm our daughters mate. She is the only one that will be able to save them. Her mate also does not need to worry about the fire, they are of the same soul, and will be protected with this fire, and to do this the mate will need to be in physical contact with our daughter._

_Her third power will come after she and her love mate for the first time. When this happens she will gain her mates power. It will not be the same, just a variation, no less powerful, it will be the opposite. The thing with this though is that they have to wait to mate until the confrontation with the human drinkers, not before. If it happens before then they will not succeed in killing the human drinkers because our daughter will be overcome with all of her power and will not be able to concentrate. _

_After all is said and done, well it will not be a happily ever after because she will have to go through the change, and when she does, her powers will magnify. This will alert her to the Volturi, the rulers of the vampire world, and they will want her power. If she does not go with them willingly, they will bring war. She should not go with them because they will corrupt her, and she will be lost, not even her mate will be able to bring her back. _

_Our daughter and her mate, with their family should gather friends to stand against the Volturi to stop their controlling ways. If they do this, they are not guaranteed a victory though, they will need to befriend an enemy of the vampires, only our daughter will be able to do this. I do not know of this enemy, but when she meets them she will know. They will stand by her and fight for the better good._

_When all is said and done, well everyone will live in harmony. Vampires, humans, and who she gets to help to defeat the Volturi. Our daughter and her mate will stand with other representatives to keep everyone in control. Everyone from every race will prosper. The world will be a much better place._

_I tell you this Charlie because I am certain that the time is coming for this, and I am afraid I will not be here for much longer. You are young yet, you will probably forget this, but when the time for you to remember is here, you will. _

_Now why don't you go take a shower and get into bed. I love you."_

"_I love you to grammy. Good night. I will see you in the morning."_

_-----End Flashback-----_

"Grammy died in her sleep that night. I forgot this story just like she said I would, but when I saw you Bella engulfed in flames, well I remembered. Grammy was always right, she knew I would remember."

Bella and Alice both looked quite shocked with this, I guess prophecy would be the right word. Alice isn't breathing, and Bella looks like she is about to keel over.

"Bells? Alice? Are you two okay?"

Bella looked at me with wide eyes, then she shocked me by full out laughing, she turned to Alice.

"Angel, I am kind of glad that your family walked in earlier than planned. We could have ruined everything."

Alice then started laughing too, nodding her head like a fool. What did the Cullen's walk in on? You know what I don't want to know.

"So the two of you are alright with this then? You aren't freaked?"

**BPOV**

"Freaked? Yeah dad I am, but what else can I do but accept this. I mean two times now I have been lit up like a bon fire."

"At least babe we know that you will not be able to hurt me with the fire."

"There is some good in all this, but I think I am on information overload. I have taken in so much today, I think I just need to sleep. Dad can I stay at the Cullen's tonight? They have called a friend of theirs to maybe help me with understanding these powers a bit."

"That is fine Bells. At least I don't have to worry about the two of you having sex yet. And when the two of you do, well I would like not to know, but I probably will because you will gain this new power."

Yep, I blushed. My dad is talking about my sex life. I do believe I am mortified. Alice looks like she would be blushing as well if she could. I think we need to get out of here.

"Well Dad I think I am going to get some clothes for tomorrow, and get going. Also, Alice and I are going shopping tomorrow, so I should be back by dinner, if not well I will be home for curfew. Love you."

I said all of this and ran up to my room, not wanting to face my dad at the moment. Alice came up a moment later, and noticed how frazzled I looked. She came up to me and hugged me to her. There was just too much unloaded on me today, I started crying and I couldn't seem to stop. The stress of everything, well it is just a bit overwhelming.

My crying slowly stopped, and Alice was just holding me, rocking me back and forth. She was murmuring comforting words to me, and I was feeling better.

"Babe, you aren't alone in this. I will be by your side the entire time. I will never leave you. I love you with everything I have."

"I love you too Angel. So much. I am glad I found you, even if it has brought all this on to us. I will not give you up. I will protect you when the time comes because if you die, I will be right there with you."

I meant everything I said to her, without her, there _is_ no _me_. I love her, and I will not let her go, ever.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Chapter 19**

**EdPOV**

After my talk with Charlie I decided to visit the Denali's. I realized as he was talking that he was completely right about Alice, I knew what was going through her mind at the time. I knew how conflicted she was, why did I think that it was any different for Isabella. Bella. Her name is Bella. I need to remember that if I am to make any amends with her. I will go back home in a few weeks, just to give them time without me being there, and so I can get used to the idea of the two of them together. I don't know what was going through my mind, but I really did believe that she was to be mine. If I am to ever find my mate though, well I guess I am going to have to get the stick out of my ass, as Emmett says.

I am not going as fast as I normally would. At the rate I am going I will not be in Alaska till tomorrow morning. I am in no hurry, especially to see Tanya. Uh. I get shivers of disgust down my back just thinking about it.

_I cannot believe the Cullen family has come across this powerful of a human for me to come running to them, but Carlisle said it was an urgent matter. Life or death._

Eleazar? Why would Carlisle call Eleazar? Life or death? Oh my must be about Bella. I will go with Eleazar, I will wait for him here, he is still a few miles away from me.

Eleazar finally came into view; he saw me and questioned why I was here.

_Did Carlisle send you to meet me halfway Edward?_

"No he did not. I was on my way to see you cousin. Alice and I had a disagreement about the human that you were called about."

"What kind of disagreement? Can you tell me about it while we run? Carlisle sounded a bit out of sorts when I talked to him, and well he is always together. I have never heard him so flustered."

"Fine by me. Let's go."

We both took off running, and I filled Eleazar in on what I know, "This past Monday, Charlie's daughter started school. I was intrigued by her, I could not read her mind, and her blood seemed to call to me. I had at the time believed that she was meant for me, that because I could not read her that she was mine, well come to find out, Jasper could not get a read on her emotions, and Alice cannot get visions of her. Jasper talked to her, and whatever she disclosed to him, I was not privy to; it was like a blank spot in his mind. As far as I know that is the extent of whatever she can do, I do not know why that would fluster Carlisle for, unless something happened after I left."

"From the sounds of it, I would say she was a shield, but the way the three of yours powers work, well they are completely different. For her to be able to block all three of you without meaning to, and to do so completely, I would say she is an extremely powerful shield, that if she were to be turned, well she would be someone that the Volturi would want, and would try to get at all costs."

"Eleazar, she will probably be turned because it seems that she and Alice have mated. They seem to be perfect for one another. This was the disagreement that I had with Alice; I was to blind by my own obsession to see the pull that the two of them have towards one another. I was coming to stay with you all, to wrap my mind around it all, so that I could go back home and be supportive of my sister."

"Why are you heading back with me then?"

"I need to go back, let Alice and Bella know in person that I support the two of them together. I will not interfere with them in any manner. When I was running I came to realize all of this, and my mind has already accepted them, now I just need to show them. Also, life and death, when it comes to my family, well I am going to be right there with them. No matter the danger, so I need to be there. I need to know what is going on."

Eleazar looked thoughtful, I wanted to see what was going through his mind, but I figured I would give him his privacy.

"I can understand that all Edward. Hopefully your family will not hold any grudges towards you. Especially since you are willing to help them in this matter that neither of us is too sure about. You are a good man Edward, a little misguided at times, but good hearted person when it comes down to it."

"Thank you Eleazar."

We ran the way back in silence. Eleazar thinking about Bella's shielding and what could have gone wrong with it to warrant Carlisle being flustered. Me? Well I am thinking about how I should apologize to Alice and Bella. I think I should be straight forward with it. I hope that the two of them can forgive me in time.

We finally reached the house, and I reached out to the minds of my family. It all seemed to be a jumbled mess. With them all having talked to Bella, well their minds were a bit splotchy. I do not know what is wrong; all I know is that everyone is worried. Carlisle heard the two of us running up, and he met us on the front porch.

_Edward, I thought you were going to be gone longer?_

"I was Carlisle, but I ran into Eleazar here, and I figured to come home, and find out what is going on. To stand with you if necessary."

"No need for that at the moment. We kind of figured out what is going on. Apparently Charlie knew. I will tell you both about it." _And Edward, I will not have you here if you are going to cause problems for Alice and Bella._

"I am also here to make amends Carlisle."

"Well it will have to wait for the morning. Bella has had a very interesting day to say the least, and she has about as much as she can take, which is why she is in Alice's room sleeping."

Eleazar decided to speak up, "Cousin, will you tell me about what Charlie has said, and in the morning, I will see if I can get a read on Bella."

**ElPOV**

Carlisle told Edward about Bella being engulfed in flames just because she wished for Carlisle to be turned into ash. I find that hilarious that a human got so mad that she literally burst into flame. He told us about the Swan family prophecy that Charlie had remembered when Bella again burst into flames right in front of him. This time because of Edward. The two men in the Cullen family that people hardly ever get mad at, made an 18 year old so mad that she literally wished them to turn into ash. This family is just great. I love them.

Now the Swan family prophecy, I have heard something of it before. I think it might have been in passing when I worked for the Volturi, so they know about it, but hopefully for the sake of the Cullen's the Volturi do not believe it. If they do, well I am sure then that the Volturi know exactly who to be looking out for. This could be why Aro granted Carlisle permission to tell humans of our existence. I really do not know.

All I know right now is that I am waiting for Bella to come downstairs. She woke up about 15 minutes ago. From what the prophecy foretold I will not be able to get a read on her, but you never know. Finally I heard footsteps on the stairs, and then squealing. Alice appeared in the living room with Bella in her arms bridal style. You can practically fell the love flowing off of them. Alice put Bella down.

"Babe, I want to introduce you to Eleazar."

Bella turned in my direction. I gasped. She looks so familiar. Kate? Could she be related to Kate? How have the Cullen's not seen the resemblance.

"What is it Eleazar? What have you seen?" Carlisle asked me.

"Do you not see it for yourself old friend? Look at her. Who does she remind you of?"

**BPOV**

Everyone looked at me then, I felt like I was the main attraction at a zoo. It is kind of disconcerting. Nobody is saying anything. It is kind of irritating. They are all staring at me with their mouths wide open.

"Well if no one else is going to ask. Who do I look like Eleazar?"

He smiled at me, "Bella you remind me of my daughter Kate. Other than her having a lighter hair color, and obviously vampire attributes, it would be like looking into a mirror for you."

Kate? That name sounds sort of familiar. Now I remember, my dad was telling me about the family tree, apparently my great- great- great grandmother disappeared after the birth of my dad's grandmother. Her name was Kate.

"If it makes you feel better Eleazar, my three great grandmother's name was Kate. She disappeared soon after the birth of my dad's grandmother. Could this be the same Kate?"

"There is only one way to tell. I will call her right away. I will ask her and the rest of the family to come as well. You can meet everyone, including my mate Carmen. I believe you will get along with all of my family."

With that he walked outside. The Cullen's were still staring at me.

"Unless you want me to erupt in flames again, I suggest you all do something with yourselves."

That got them moving. Alice came to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I bent down and gave her a lingering kiss. It was interrupted though, by Edward no less.

"Bella, may I speak with you for a moment?"

I looked at Alice, and she reassured me with her eyes that everything would be okay. I smiled at her and gave her a final kiss.

"Sure Edward."

**A/N: I decided that Alice and Bella were going to have enough problems come their way, so I wanted Edward to realize what a douche he was being, and be there for the two of them. I also decided to throw in another twist. You can never have too many. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to your reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I had this written for Valentine's, but my husband took me on a romantic getaway for the week, and well it was a surprise. I had no forewarning or else I would have grabbed the laptop before we took off, but apparently my husband thought of everything because he even took my phone from me. So here I am, just back from our mini vaca, and I just had to get this to you. I hope you enjoy it. Just a little fluff. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am getting a better reponse to this story than I ever thought possible.**

**Disclaimer: I so not own the characters, but the plot is mine.**

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

When I woke up this morning, I felt the strong arms of my angel encasing me, and I felt safe and protected. I know now that I do not have to worry too much about being actually hurt, but with Alice and her family around I know that they will lay down their lives for me. I do not know if I like this though. I do not like the thought of one of them dying because of some prophecy that is my life. I will protect them with everything I have. I will fight for the Cullen's and they will live.

Alice and I went downstairs to see that Edward was here. I do not know what to make of it so I ignored him for the most part. No need to get angry. I do not want to harm anyone with this fire thing. Eleazar took one look at me, and well it looked like he had seen a ghost. Apparently there is one in his family that I look a lot like her. Kate. She could be my three great grandmother. Weird, I do think so. We will find out when she comes with the rest of her family. They will be here in the next couple of days.

After all of this Edward wanted to talk to me. I honestly did not know what to expect, but Alice reassured me that it would be alright, what with her now able to tell my future. I believed her, not because of the visions, but because I love and trust her, and she would never send me to the wolves so to speak.

Edward and I talked, he apologized, and I decided that he is really sorry for his actions, so I forgave him. I did tell him though that to earn my respect and trust he is going to have to prove himself to be an honorable guy. I hope he can prove himself because I can see being good friends with him. Not like Jasper who is like the best best friend ever, but maybe more like in a brotherly way. Time will tell.

While Edward and I talked, my Angel cooked me breakfast. I sat down at the bar in the kitchen and ate the delicious pancakes that she made me, and we talked about what we wanted to do today, we decided that we would go ahead and go shopping like we planned. Get out of the craziness that seems to be out lives at the moment. Right now though I am thinking it was a bad idea to go shopping with Alice, I think it is going to be more overwhelming than all the information that I had thrown at me yesterday, but if it makes my angel happy, well I will deny her nothing. I love her, and I will spend eternity with her, but I so want to take this relationship to the next level, but it would seem that our lives are to be dictated by this prophecy. I just want a normal life, well as normal as it can get with a vampire girlfriend.

Said vampire girlfriend right now is vibrating in the driver's seat of her Porsche. I do believe I am truly scared at the moment. What did I get myself into?

"Angel, you are vibrating so much right now, I am kind of afraid that you are going to bounce right out of the car." I placed my hand on her thigh to see if I could calm her, if only a fraction.

"Bella I am just so excited to go shopping. Especially excited since you are going with me, I want to do everything with you. I want to share all of myself with you Babe."

Awww. I love this vampire girl.

"I love you Alice."

"I love you too Bella. More than I ever thought possible."

We have now been in the Port Angeles mall for over two hours. I love spending time with Alice, and I love shopping, but now I think I am questioning the two. If I am going to make it out alive I am going to have to decide what I love more, Alice or shopping?

"Are you seriously debating if you love me or shopping more? How could you?"

"What?" Yeah real eloquent there.

"I have had two visions in the span of thirty seconds. One where you tell me that you cannot let me interfere with your shopping anymore, so you break up with me, and the other is of basically the same, but you say I can no longer shop with you. I am completely devastated by this babe. You don't want to shop with me anymore."

Ah shit. "Angel, I wasn't being totally serious in my thoughts. That is all it was was a thought. I love you and I could never leave you because of shopping. Yes the thought of what I love more crossed my mind, but nothing could ever compare to love I have for you, nothing. I will prove that to you one day. Now we have been at this for two hours straight, I want to sit down and relax for a moment or two. Why don't you go and see if you can find anything for me at Victoria's Secret? I will sit here and wait for your return, be sure and pick some stuff out for yourself. I cannot wait to see you in some sexy lingerie. I love you."

"Yes. Yes. That will be good. It can be a surprise for you to see me in what I want to buy. Good call babe. Why don't we meet in the food court in an hour? You can get some food while you wait for me. I love you too."

And with that she was gone, luckily not with vampire speed, but with the way she was bouncing she was almost a blur. I love my vampire pixie. Now what to do with my hour of freedom. First I want to block Alice from my future in case I want to buy something for her, as I window shop on my way to the food court.

I glanced in the window of Kay's and on display was the perfect thing that I wanted to get my Angel. It will look perfect on her, I just know it. I have to get it for her, I do not care of the price at the moment. Any price is not enough to catalogue the love I have for her.

"What can I help you with today?" The clerk at the counter asked.

"I saw something in the window display that I would like to get my girlfriend." Bonus points for the clerk because she didn't even bat an eyelash at the word girlfriend.

"That will be no problem, just show me what you would like to look at."

I pointed to the perfect piece of jewelry, "That right there. I know it will be perfect."

"It is one of our finest pieces. Shall I box it for you then?"

"Yes please."

**APOV**

I was just walking into Victoria's Secret when Bella's future went blank on me. I would be scared if it wasn't for the fact that she can do that to me. It kind of irks me because she will forever be the one to be able to surprise me, but if I were being truthful, I kind of like the idea. Maybe she saw something she wanted to buy me and didn't want me to know about it quite yet. I will find out soon enough I just have to be patient.

I found several pieces that I know I want to see Bella in. Oh I cannot wait until we can consummate this relationship, she is just too damn sexy for her own good, and mine. Poor Jasper is going to get the brunt of this because he is both of our best friends. At least he cannot feel Bella's emotions, that should make it easier on the poor guy.

I wish that Bella would have come in here with me, I would love to see some of this stuff on her now, but she did have a good point that it will me much more fun without her knowing what I am buying. I know I got a little too carried away today, but dammit, my two loves, shopping and Bella all rolled into one, well it was all a little over whelming. I can see where she is coming from, especially since she does not have the stamina of a vampire, even if she can take one out just thinking about it.

I finally got everything I wanted from the store, and I have to meet Bella at the food court in 15 minutes, so I started on my way, just looking through the windows of some shops when I saw the perfect thing for my Bella. It will look perfect on her. I walked into the store.

"Welcome to Kay's. What can I help you with today?"

"There is something in the display that I would like to get my girlfriend."

The clerk walked over to me, and asked me to point to the one I wanted. I did.

"This display seems to be a big hit today, you are the second person within the hour to ask something from it. I hope your girlfriends enjoys it." She said while putting it into a box.

"I cannot be certain that she will, but I do know that it will look perfect on her."

**BPOV**

I just finished my sandwich from Subway when Alice walked up to the table I was sitting at. I couldn't help but smile at her, she has brought a light into my life that was never there before, which is why she is my angel. I love her. She sat down next to me all smiles, and well I just had to kiss her, so I did. She reciprocated quickly and before I knew it her tongue was grazing my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I moaned at the sensation, she took the opportunity to slip her tongue into my mouth, her tongue massaged mine gently. It was not a fiery kiss, but it was passionate, filled with every ounce of our love. The catcalls and whistles brought us out of our embrace. I blushed. I may be confident in myself nowadays, but sometimes the old me flares up.

"So Bella, I noticed you locked me out of your future, and after that kiss I know it's not because you changed your mind, so what did you buy me?"

Damn this girl to hell!

"I do not know what you are talking about Angel." I replied as nonchalantly as I could.

"Bullshit. You cannot lie to me babe."

"Okay. I did buy you something, but I would rather give it to you when we don't have an audience." I pointed to the people still staring at us, waiting for an encore. She giggled.

"I see where you are coming from babe. How about we do a little more shopping? I promise not to be as manic as I was before, and then we go to the movies."

I smiled, "That sounds great Alice. I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's get going."

The rest of the afternoon past by quickly, and luckily for me Alice kept her promise of taking it easy on me. It is now time for the movie to start, we decided on watching _Wolfman_. Alice said that there are real werewolves, and with her being a vampire, well who am I to deny that other mythological creatures exist. I admit though it was a bit disconcerting to watch the movie, this time instead of Alice being curled up to, I had almost crawled into her skin. She was sweet about it and didn't tease me.

We were finally on our way back to Forks when I felt the car slow down and turn off the road. I looked up to see where we were, and I noticed some cliffs in front of us. I looked at Alice questionably.

"We are here babe because I got something for you today, and with it being a clear night out I thought this would be a perfect time to give it to you, with no one around to interrupt or get in the way. I love you Bella, and well I wanted to give you something that would always remind you, no matter where I am that I will always be your angel."

She pulled out a long black box and handed to me. Alice looked scared that I was not going to like whatever she got me, so I quickly opened the box so that I could squash those fears. I looked inside the velvet box, and well there sitting in it was a necklace with an angel pendant on it, crusted with diamonds. The angel looked like it was made with two hearts touching, and making one beautiful piece of jewelry.

"I love it angel. You **are** the angel of my heart. I will wear this everyday for the rest of eternity. I love you. Will you put it on for me." I had silent tears running down my face, and I am sure that if Alice could be crying she would be. She had a smile on her face that could outshine the sun. I turned my back to her, and she gently moved my hair out of the way and placed the necklace around my neck. After she clasped it, she laid a gentle kiss on my neck. I guess it is time for me to give her what I got her now.

"Angel, I know you know I got you something, and well now that you have given me a piece of yourself, I will give you a piece of me as well."

I pulled out the box that held her gift in it and handed it to her. I was outright nervous. I have never really bought anything for anyone before, and well this really does mean a lot to me. I heard her gasp. I looked up, and Alice was looking at me with awe.

**APOV**

I opened the box that Bella handed me, and well I couldn't help but gasp at the sight of it. The necklace she bought, it was down right beautiful. Black and white diamonds were on two hearts that connected each other, creating a swan. A swan from a Swan. A piece of her to me. I looked up at Bella with complete awe. She looked so nervous.

"Isabella, I love it. I will wear it with pride my love. You will always be close to my heart now."

Bella smiled and took the necklace from the box so that she could put it on me, she motioned for me to turn around.

We got out of the car so that we could walk to the cliffs, I grabbed her hand and just held on. She is my lifeline, that I never thought would be cast out to me. The radio was still playing from the car, and a slow song came on. I turned Bella to me, and we just danced, looking into each others eyes, not saying a word, just letting our eyes do the talking.

_I love you_

_I love you too_

_I will be there for you always_

_I know_

The night was perfect and I did not want it to end. The moon was shining on us brightly, it was then I knew, no matter what the two of us have to go through. At least we will be together for it, and no one will be able to get in the way.

**A/N: Links to the necklaces they got one another are now on my profile  
**


End file.
